Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Otootochan
by Crystalmoon85
Summary: This was an Older version of Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Little Brother, the fanfic I am currently working on. If you are interested in seeing how this author's skills have developed...check here for the original Chibimamoru.
1. Prologue

Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Otooto-chan (Revised)  
  
Prologue  
  
Author's Notes: Hey minna!! I just finished "What the Future Holds" and was working on Chapter 14 of Mamoru's Journey when I came across another neglected story of mine, "Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Otooto-chan." I have decided to rewrite this story, fix some old errors, and repost it. Hope you enjoy!!  
  
**********  
  
On top the top floor of a small private orphanage just outside of Crystal Tokyo, a small boy with sad midnight-blue eyes stared out the second floor window of the 3 – 8 year old boys room. He sighed dejectedly. The view was the same as always – same old dusty road, same old rusty swing set, same old bullies throwing their weight around, same cruel life. Why had he been left here? Why did he not have parents like the rest of the world? Why couldn't he remember anything from before the Nemesis Attack?  
  
The little boy looked up to the sky. "Onee-san, are you up there? Why did you leave me here?" He put his hand up to his neck grabbing hold of the old chain wrapped around it. Pulling the chain out from under his dirty charity-donated blue shirt, he wrapped his tiny hands around the little blue key at the end of the chain.  
  
That key was he only link to the past – well, that and the little white cat head toy – known as A.B. – he had been found with. The little boy glanced back at his bed, the nearest one to the window and the farthest one from the door. A.B. lay lifelessly on his pillow. He had been broken in the Nemesis attack.  
  
No one could quite figure out what the strange-looking toy was for, but the little boy refused to let them throw it away. He liked to pretend it was his friend. He carried it everywhere. Sometimes, he liked to talk to it when no one else was around.  
  
Getting down off the window seat, the boy picked the little toy up off the bed and carried it back to the window seat. Sighing, he looked down into A.B.'s lifeless blue eyes. "A.B., do you think Mommy and Daddy are looking for me? Do you think Onee-san will ever come back for me?" Tears filled the boy's large midnight-blue eyes. "I wish you could talk back to me, A.B."  
  
The small boy pressed a little button that was A.B.'s nose. There was a small crackling noise that lasted for a moment and then stopped. Again, the boy sighed. He hadn't really expected anything to happen. "Mommy, Daddy, please come get me." He thought. Holding A.B. tightly in his arms, he cried softly. "If only I knew what this stupid key was for."  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile about a half hour drive away, the Royalty of Crystal Tokyo was preparing for another normal Saturday. Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity was up early as she usually was on weekends and holidays. She skipped through the castle towards the kitchen for breakfast happily humming a tune she had made up. "Saturday – Saturday – cartoons all day, and no school for me!! Hum, hum, hum – hum, hum, hum." Her mother Neo Queen Serenity had yet to start the day and was still asleep in the large bed she shared with her husband, King Endymion.  
  
The King of Earth, however, had not slept well the night before. He had been up for hours standing out on the balcony just outside his and Serenity's personal sitting room. He had been up early enough to watch the sunrise up over the horizon.  
  
For a while, the beauty of the sun reflecting off the crystalline city had distracted him, but now his mind was once again locked in the scene from the night before. Two days ago, he had sent Nicholas, one of his top generals, on yet another search through yet another orphanage. This one required a three-hour plane ride and a half-hour bus ride to get to. When he had returned on Friday afternoon, he had brought more bad news – NO LUCK.  
  
Neo King Endymion sighed. "Three years." He thought. "Three years and still no sign of him." Leaning against the railing off the balcony, he starred out over Earth's beautiful capital, Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Three years ago, that same beautiful city had been nothing but a deserted wasteland. Three years ago, King Endymion had met his past self, Sailor Moon, and the 20th century Sailor Senshi on their trip to the future. Three years ago, his six-year-old daughter, Chibiusa, and his three-year- old son, Chibimamo, had been sent on a long trip back to the 20th century.  
  
King Endymion had felt it safe to send the two children back into the past. Just because HE hadn't met his son in the past, didn't mean he couldn't send him there for protection. Obviously, the Chibiusa they had met had been from a different future. She never mentioned having a little brother –  
  
–But she wasn't from a different time line. This was the same future he had visited. His son never came home after the journey, because he never made it to the 20th century. According to Pluto, he had never even entered the time warp.  
  
Whatever could have happened to him? Was he alive? Was he dead? Did he get lost? Why hadn't he tried to find his way back home? Why couldn't they contact him with the A.B. cathead they had given him? Wasn't that why they had given the "toys" to their two children – so they could contact someone if they needed help?  
  
King Endymion sighed heavily. For about the bazillionth time in the last three years, his mind wandered back to when his son was little. He had been an absolute angel of a child – everything they could have hoped for. He had his father's looks, his mother's big heart, his grandmother's calming personality, and his father's love of red roses. Though much to curious for his own good, he rarely ever got in trouble. A five minute "time out" was typically enough to cure any bad behavior that came up. They couldn't have asked for a better child.  
  
Then, there was Small Lady. His daughter had always had to be the oddball of the family. No one in either his line or Serenity had ever had red eyes – or pink hair for that matter. Then again, Mercury had blue hair and Saturn had purple hair, so it really wasn't THAT unusual.  
  
Her looks, however, weren't the only troubling thing about her. Sometimes, she was an absolute sweetheart – the perfect match for her brother – but other times, she seemed almost – evil. She could be horribly stubborn. Not to mention, she was too cute for her own good and loved to use this to her advantage.  
  
Chibiusa and Chibimamo were as different as night and day – or light and dark. He shut his eyes as the old familiar thought ran through his mind. Why hadn't Chibimamo made it back to the 20th century with his older sister? Why didn't Chibiusa ever mention her little brother to Usagi or Mamoru or the Senshi? Shouldn't SHE have been keeping an eye on him?  
  
King Endymion shook his head violently forcing the evil thoughts out of his mind. He was being ridiculous. Chibiusa was only six at the time. She couldn't have possibly had anything to do with her brother's disappearance. She was to little do anything – just a scared little kid. Right? Right.  
  
"I am worrying over nothing." He told himself. Turning around, he forced himself to walk back inside the castle. His daughter would be up now. If he headed downstairs now, they could still have breakfast together. Maybe he should take her into the gardens or they could go to town after breakfast. True, she insisted on buying something every time they went to town, but at they very least it would take his mind off of his lost son. "My son." He thought. "Where is my son?"  
  
**********  
  
Author's Notes: I think I'll stop there. What do you think? I think this will make a good start. Poor Chibimamo-chan. Poor Endymion. I think this is even better than my previous attempt, don't you? Tell me what you think. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1: Nephrite Hills

Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Otooto-chan (Revised)  
  
Chapter 1 - Nephrite Hills  
  
Author's Notes: I hope I get some good reviews for the prologue I wrote. I am excited about this story and I am ahead on Mamoru's Journey. I will finish Chapter 14 sometime this week I hope. I really don't have very much left in it – just two more important scenes to map out.  
  
Anyways, my original work did not fit my intensions for this story. Honestly – I wasn't quite ready to write it. I think I have it right this time. Tell me what you think. K? Don't forget to REVIEW!!!  
  
Arianna Sunrise – Yes. I thought this sounded better. Glad you agree with me. Yes, I am going to try and stick with the plot I told you. I tried to "keep up with the detail" on Chapter 1. How did I do?  
  
Sailorserenity2 – Thanks a bunch!! Here's the update!!  
  
Galactic Crystal – "More?" Yep. Here it is!! Thanks for the complement!!  
  
Sailor_Earth13 – *grins* That is the question, isn't it? You'll just have to keep reading – BAWAHAHA!!!!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
**********  
  
"Hum." General Nicholas, husband of Guardian Venus sighed heavily leaning back in the desk chair staring out the third floor window of his private study. That last boy had sounded so promising. He felt bad now for having gotten their hopes up. He hated seeing the dejected look that crossed the two parents' faces when he was forced to tell them it had been the wrong child after all.  
  
Looking back over the somewhat cluttered desk in front of him, Nicholas shuffled through the papers stacked on the left side of the desk. He found several legal documents; a treaty he was supposed to have read over yesterday, two drawings his four-year-old son had drawn for him, and various other nonsensical stuff.  
  
Nicholas frowned. Where was it? He filed the legal documents in a door, set the treaty on the right side of the desk to deal with later, and taped his son's pictures up on the wall above the desk. That done, he fingered through the remaining papers until he found the one he was looking for.  
  
It was a simple sheet of computer paper with a couple of notes on it. 'Nephrite Hills Orphanage; privately-owned; located off of a dirt road; about half an hour from the capital city – Crystal Tokyo; a 45 minute drive from the castle itself; extremely poor conditions'  
  
This one too sounded promising. If it were privately owned, the children wouldn't be listed in the governmental records and it was close to Tokyo making it easier for a child of three to find. Nicholas sighed again. "Maybe I should just forget about it. I would hate to disappoint them again. Or maybe – " Nicholas had an idea. "Maybe I just won't tell them about it."  
  
Nicholas pressed a small button on his intercom/communicator. "Call the guards, Jason and Justin, to my study. I wish to speak with them – privately."  
  
"Of course, General." A deep voice responded through his communicator. "Jason, Justin. Get over here!!" Nicholas cut the communication leaning back in his chair again.  
  
**********  
  
Shortly five minutes later, there was loud knock on the door. "Come in." Nicholas commanded sitting up straighter in his seat. Two men came in bowing before one of the planets four head generals. The first was a tall brown-haired 32-year-old man with serious eyes that held no humor in them whatsoever. The second was shorter by a couple of inches a younger by about five years. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and definitely the less intimidating of the two. Both men sported the crest of Venus on the yellow and gold colored armor.  
  
"You called, General?" Jason, the elder of the two, questioned.  
  
Nicholas stood up carrying the sheet of paper with him. "Yes, I did. I need for you to complete a mission for me."  
  
"Mission, sir?" Justin, the younger one, queried curiously.  
  
"Hai." Nicholas handed the sheet of paper to Jason. While Justin read over the older guards shoulder, Nicholas continued. "I need you to search Nephrite Hills. Not only is it below government standards for orphanage upkeep, it is possible the missing prince might have been picked up there. I want you to look into it. There are directions on the back explaining how to find the place.  
  
"Hmm." Jason studied the paper. "When would you have us leave, sir?"  
  
"Immediately." Nicholas told them firmly. "If you DO find a child resembling the prince, bring him directly to me. Otherwise, just bring the information concerning the place's upkeep. Do you both understand?"  
  
"Of course, General." Jason replied immediately.  
  
Justin hesitated. "How will we know the prince if we find him, General?"  
  
Nicholas nodded. "A keen observation." Jason gritted his teeth wondering why he hadn't thought of that. Grabbing a paper out of his desk, Nicholas handed it to Jason. "That should tell you all you need to know. Please leave immediately."  
  
"HAI." The two men left the room shutting the door behind them.  
  
Nicholas sat back in his chair once more. "Please, let this be it." He prayed. "By Selene, let this be it."  
  
**********  
  
Back at Nephrite Hills, the 3 – 8 year old orphan boys and girls have just finished lunch. On the menu for today was vegetable soup – something the sad little boy loathed – crackers, and grape juice. Now, it was playtime. The younger children ran wild while the 9 – 16 years old ate what they hadn't already devoured – that is MOST of the children were running wild.  
  
A dark-haired boy with sad midnight-blue eyes was in no mood to play. He sat in the hallway at the bottom of a creaky old stairwell that lead up to the orphan's bedrooms. Clutching A.B. tightly in his little arms, the little boy stared into the toys lifeless mechanical eyes. "What do you want to do, A.B.?" He questioned his closest friend.  
  
"He doesn't want to do anything, Mamo-baka. It's a broken piece of shit, just like you." Startled, the little boy looked up to see which one of the bullies it was that had spoken to him. It was Thomas Jamison – called T.J. by all those who valued their lives. T.J. was a tall 12-year-old with unruly red hair and glaring red eyes.  
  
"Leave me alone." Mamo muttered clutching his toy/friend tighter.  
  
"Leave me alone." T.J. mocked. "Is that any way to speak to your superior?"  
  
"Superior to a cootie." Mamo shot back. "Leave me alone, T.J."  
  
Feminine giggling made T.J. turn around. Rena and Terna, two of the 12- year-old girls giggled at the comment and continued on their way to lunch. T.J. blushed red, which only made the girls giggle harder. As they left the room, T.J. turned a devilish glare on Mamo. "You're gonna pay for that, half-pint." T.J. threatened grabbing the back of Mamo's shirt hoisting him up into the air causing him to drop A.B. onto the floor.  
  
"WAAAH!! A.B. DO SOMETHING!!!" Mamo cried out.  
  
"You think that piece of junk is going to protect you?" T.J. laughed. Looking down at the broken toy, he kicked it up against the wall. A satisfying crackling noise escaped from the speaker as the impact of the blow pressed the button that was A.B.'s nose.  
  
"NO. A.B.!!" Mamo cried out. T.J. grinned continuing to hold the boy up in the air. Mamo shut his eyes as a furious energy began to build up inside him.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?!" An older voice screamed. T.J. turned suddenly at the sound. Opening his eyes, Mamo recognized Miss. Carol, his favorite teacher. The energy inside Mamo slowly died down – all but forgotten. "PUT HIM DOWN, T.J.!!"  
  
T.J. grunted. Glaring at her, he released his hand causing the small boy to come crashing to the floor. Mamo cried out as he landed unceremoniously on the hard wooden floor. Satisfied with his handy-work, T.J. brushed his way past the teacher and continued his way to lunch.  
  
"Oh." Miss. Carol sighed in frustration. She would have to speak with her father about that child when he got back from his vacation. That decided, Miss. Carol knelt down next to the boy. "Mamo-chan, are you alright?" She questioned rubbing his back soothingly.  
  
"DING DONG!!"  
  
"Now, whoever could that be?" Carol wondered. Mr. Caraway wasn't due back for another couple of hours. Oh, well. Perhaps, something had come up. "Come on in. It's unlocked!!" She called loudly into the other room before turning her attention back to the whimpering child on the floor before her. "You're ok, Mamo-chan."  
  
Still sobbing, Mamo pushed himself up onto his knee. "T. – T.J. hur - hurt A.B." He choked out. "He hurt my friend."  
  
Standing up, Carol picked up the broken toy from where it lay. "Hmm. It doesn't look any worse than it did before." She thought. Smiling, she showed A.B. to his distraught owner. "Look Mamo-chan. Your little toy is just fine."  
  
"He's not a toy!! He's my friend!!! T.J. hurt him!!!!" Mamo sobbed.  
  
Carol sighed. The things you had to do to keep these kids from going hysterical. "A.B., are you alright?" She asked looking into the "eyes" of the toy. Carol paused for a moment pretending to wait for an answer. "Well, of course I know you are stronger than T.J. but Mamo doesn't believe me." Sniffling, Mamo looked up at Miss. Carol with his sad blue eyes. Rubbing his tear-stained face on his shirt, he held his hands up reaching for his toy/friend.  
  
Smiling at her own cleverness, Miss. Carol delivered A.B. back into the hands of his owner. "Are you sure you're ok, A.B.?" Mamo questioned his friend. A.B. didn't answer. Shutting his eyes, Mamo hugged the toy with all his might. Sighing with relief, Carol brushed her hair back out of her face. Well, that was one crisis solved.  
  
"Hmm. Smart thinking." A deep voice commented from the doorway to the front room – also known as the reading room. Carol jumped. Looking up, she found herself face to face with two of Crystal Tokyo's Royal Guards.  
  
Jason frowned. "It is about time to decided to take note of us."  
  
"Who? What? Wh – what are you? How did you?" Carol stammered fearfully.  
  
"We are here by orders of General Nicholas, top general under King Endymion of Earth. Justin replied smiling. "Gomen. We did not mean to startle you, but you told us come on in."  
  
"Oh, that's right. Gomen nasi. I was working with one of the orphans." Carol replied finally deciding it was safe to breath again. "Gomen nasi. Is there something I can do for you gentlemen?"  
  
"Hai." Jason replied, all business. "We have reason to believe the missing prince of Earth may have found his way into one of the local orphanages."  
  
Carol gasped. "You think the prince may be at Nephrite Hills?"  
  
"Yes." Jason snapped impatiently, annoyed at the interruption. "We have received strict orders to search the premises. Therefore, your full cooperation would be highly advised."  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. Jason could be such an ass sometimes. "If you do not mind Miss., the search will not take very long. Perhaps, you would be willing to show us all of your five to seven-year-olds?"  
  
"Ye – yes. Of course." Carol stammered. "Right this way." Turning around, she noticed that Mamo had left the room. There was no telling where that child had run off to.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile, Mamo had made his way out into orphanage's deserted back yard. In the afternoon, the yard would be full of little children his age. They weren't allowed out, however, until after naptime when it would have cooled off his age.  
  
Setting A.B. on the ground behind him, Mamo climbed to the very top of the oval-shaped jungle gym in the center of the yard. Without a second thought, Mamo eased himself down through bars. He made sure to stabilize himself before carelessly releasing his hands. His feet locked underneath a second bar as he hung upside-down in the center of the jungle gym.  
  
This accomplished, he thought back to the two strange men who had come to speak with Miss. Carol. The men both wore yellow and gold armor – yellow and gold armor with a Venusian crest carved into it. He couldn't be completely sure, but that crest sure seemed uncanningly familiar.  
  
**********  
  
In the Throne Room in the Royal Castle in the center of Crystal Tokyo, King Endymion stood with his 3-year-old son, Chibimamoru Endymion. At the back of the room, General Nicholas stood fully armored with his sword at his side. "Come forth, traitor!!" Endymion called. "Show yourself, you yellow-livered villain."  
  
Grinning, the traitorous General Nicholas approached his 'enemy' glaring dangerously. "If I am a villain, you are but a fool for you have no mean of stopping me."  
  
"You will be hanged in the gallows at sundown!"  
  
"You would not dare, thou foolish king, for I have something you want."  
  
"Oh? And what would that be?" Standing next to his father, Mamo grinned. It was fun to watch Daddy and General Nicky-san make fools of themselves. He laughed when General Nicholas snatched him up swinging him through the air up into his arms.  
  
"Unhand him villain!"  
  
"Never! You give me what I want or your precious son is history." Nicholas grinned darkly at Mamo. Mamo blinked innocently. Supporting the little prince with one arm, Nicholas began to tickle him mercilessly.  
  
"No! No! No!" Mamo choked out through hysterical laughter. "Daddy, save me!!"  
  
Trying to hide a smile, Endymion came at the traitorous general beginning to draw an imaginary sword. Nicholas looked up at him. "Back!" He yelled. Drawing an ink pen out of his pocket, he pointed it at \Mamo's stomach. "Back, or the hyena gets it!!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Oh, wouldn't I?" Using the capped end of the pen, Nicholas poked Mamo in his bellybutton. Mamo grinned placing his hands over his stomach.  
  
"Daddy, he got me!"  
  
"You are to late!!" Nicholas crowed. "The little hyena has passed on. Endymion glowered in mock anger. "Take your son, fool!!" Mamo giggled as Nicholas tossed him through the air to his father.  
  
"Hey. Dead people do not laugh." Nicholas told Mamo making him laugh even harder. Swinging him through the air, Endymion set his son down on the larger of the two throne chairs.  
  
He grinned winking at his son before turning back to Nicholas. "You dare come near my son?" Endymion glared at him. "DIE VILLIAN!!" Pushing the imaginary sword into Nicholas' heart, Endymion finished off the match.  
  
"I am slain!!" Nicholas cried out stumbling around. Rolling his eyes, Endymion tripped Nicholas feet out from underneath him. Hitting the floor, Nicholas began to make gagging noise. (Is he the perfect match for Minako or what?)  
  
Endymion glared at him. "Would you die already?"  
  
Nicholas grinned stopping his dramatics to stare up at his friend. "Some merciless king, you are."  
  
"We do not tolerate traitors here." Endymion smirked while offering Nicholas a hand up.  
  
"YAAA!!!" Mamo cried jumping down from the high throne chair. "Daddy won! Daddy won!!"  
  
"Daddy always wins." Endymion replied picking his son up in his arms.  
  
"Yes." Nicholas replied with sarcasm. "You live a charmed life."  
  
Watching General Nicholas from his convenient spot in front of his father, Mamo's eyes traveled down resting on the strange marking on the man's armor. "Uncle Nicky-san?" Mamo questioned.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What is that sign for?"  
  
Nicholas looked down to see what Mamo was pointing at. "Ah, you mean my crest?" He questioned. Mamo nodded. "It is sign of my planet."  
  
"Venus?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And the Moon?" Nicholas looked to Endymion for helped.  
  
"Uncle Nicholas is half-Venusian and half-Lunarian." Endymion explained. "So, he where's a double crest."  
  
"Oh." Mamo blinked confused. Looking up at his Daddy, he smiled. "I love you, Daddy."  
  
"I love you to, Imouto – more than anything else in the world." Mamo grinned hugging his father's neck tightly.  
  
**********  
  
Pulling himself back up through the bars, Mamo sniffled. "I thought you loved me, Daddy. Why won't you come and save me? You always saved me before."  
  
"And who is this?" Mamo looked up. Coming out through the back door was Mrs. Carol followed by the two guards. Jumping down from the top of the gym, Mamo scooped A.B. up into his arms.  
  
"Oh. That is Mamo-chan. He is not supposed to be out here. Mamo, come on inside now. You know better than to be out here all by yourself."  
  
Mamo looked up at the two guards. The two guards exchanged looks. Justin showed Jason the sheet of paper General Nicholas had given him. The two men looked over the paper, back to Mamo, and back to the paper. Justin gave Jason a questioning look. Jason nodded.  
  
Looking Miss. Carol in the eyes, Justin took in a deep breath. "Miss. Carol, we are going to need to speak with Mamo-chan."  
  
"Alone." Jason added.  
  
Miss. Carol looked surprised. "Mamo-chan? Alone?" Justin shot her a knowing look. "Oh." She gasped. "Well, ah – alright." Turning around, reluctantly, she walked back inside.  
  
Mamo starred at the men wide-eyed. What was wrong was Miss. Carol? Where these bad men? Why had she left him alone with them? "What should I do, A.B.?" Mamo thought nervously. "Did I do something bad?"  
  
********** 


	3. Chapter 2: The Royal Castle

Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Otooto-chan (Revised)  
  
Chapter 2 - The Royal Castle at Crystal Tokyo  
  
Author's Notes: Well, here it is. I had to write it over twice before I got it the way I wanted, but I think Chapter 2 turned out pretty good. What do you think? In Chapter 3, Mamo will finally get to meet his parents. Isn't he just so KAWAII!!! Maybe, I will bring Chibiusa in too?  
  
Anyways, I am going to work on the next chapter of Mamoru's Journey. Then, I will start on Chapter 3 of this story. Just so you know, I finally got a job!! That means, however, I may not update quite as often since more of my time will be tied up. Bare with me, ok? I will update as often as possible and make sure each chapter is worth the wait.  
  
UsAgI-ChAn206 – Isn't he though? Mamo-chan is so KAWAII!!!  
  
Arianna Sunrise – Once again, thanks so much for the compliment and the option. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I had to rewrite it two or three times before I was satisfied.  
  
Sailor-Earth13 – Hmm. I believe I may add more flashbacks like that one into the story – not sure though. Glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
Thanks for reviewing everyone!! I love reviews!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
**********  
  
The back play yard of Nephrite Hills Orphanage was a little square plot surrounded by a short chain-link fence. A few pieces of rusty equipment decorated the small play yard. There was a swing set of to one side, a jungle gym right in the center, three see saws, and a pair of sandboxes.  
  
Standing in front of the back door, Jason and Justin studied the landscape around them. Looking towards the jungle gym – the oldest piece of equipment out there – their eyes once more fell upon the sad little orphan boy – otherwise known as Mamo–chan. Mamo stood next to the gym clutching his one and only friend tightly in his tiny arms.  
  
Glancing down at the sheet, Justin read over a small note Nicholas had added near the bottom of the page. The toy in the little boy's arms was Artemis Ball, a mechanical device equivalent to Princess Small Lady's Luna Sphere. The little prince was said to have had it with him when he was lost during the Nemesis Attack.  
  
As the two strange guards looked over him, Mamo looked around for a place to hide. There wasn't anywhere, and the guards were blocking the door that led to Miss. Carol and safety. Nervously, he looked down at the ground shifting nervously from one foot to the other. Who were these strange men? Why were they looking at him that way?  
  
Exchanging one last knowing look with his partner, Justin made his way towards the small boy. Mamo stood rooted to his spot. Unconsciously, he gripped A.B. tighter. Mamo looked up as Justin came closer to him. Kneeling down in front of Mamo next to the jungle gym, Justin made himself eye level with the child. "Hi. You are Mamo, right?"  
  
Mamo nodded silently. Had he done something bad? Isn't that what guards did – punish bad guys? "My name is Justin." Justin pointed to his partner behind him. "And that is Jason, my partner." Jason watched the boy hardly. Mamo gulped. "Do you mind if we ask you some question?" Silence.  
  
"What is the matter, kid?" Jason questioned getting impatient. "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Mamo blinked. He crinkled his nose giving Jason a strange look. "A.B. don't got a tongue." He answered. Jason sweat-dropped.  
  
Justin laughed. "Is A.B. your friend, Mamo-chan?" He queried hoping he could convince the frightened child to open up to him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Does he talk to you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Jason smirked. "Well. We are getting no where fast." Mamo turned to look at the older knight.  
  
Justin shot his brother a dirty look. As if he could do any better. "Mamo- chan," Justin called reclaiming the child's attention. "Jason and I are looking for someone who got lost when Nemesis attacked." Mamo shuddered. Nemesis was bad. They had chased Onee-san away. "Do you remember Nemesis, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Uh, huh." Mamo looked down at his feet. "That's when the clouds took Onee- san away."  
  
"The clouds, Mamo-chan?"  
  
Mamo nodded. "Yeah. She took her pink light into the sky, and the clouds took her away."  
  
"What does Onee-san look like Mamo-chan?" Justin questioned. That pink light sounded just like the one everyone saw when Small Lady used her time key. Mamo shrugged. "You do not remember?" Mamo shook his head. Justin frowned disappointed. "Do you remember anything before Nemesis?" Again, the child shook his head.  
  
Standing up, Justin turned to look at his partner. "Call me crazy Jason, but I think this is it." Jason nodded starring at the child silently with awe. Was this really the missing prince of Earth? Had they actually found him?  
  
Taking a deep steadying breath, Justin looked back down at the child. Mamo was watching the ground nervously. His little arms were almost red from clutching the A.B. toy so tightly, and he looked like he was about to start crying any minute now. "Mamo – chan?" Justin called gently lifting the child's chin with one of his hands.  
  
Shifting nervously from one foot to the other, Mamo reluctantly looked up at Justin with his misty midnight-blue eyes. "Mamo, I want you to answer me something and do not lie. Do you know the difference between the truth and a lie?"  
  
Mamo thought about it and nodded. "Uh, huh. Daddy lied when he promised he was gun ta protect me."  
  
Justin and Jason exchanged a slightly saddened look. "Are you happy here, Mamo-chan?" Justin asked gently. Mamo cursed his lips together. If he said no, it might hurt Miss. Carol's feelings. He didn't want his favorite teacher to be sad.  
  
"Mamo." Jason called firmly getting his attention. "Are you happy at Nephrite Hills?"  
  
Mamo thought for a moment. What was he suppose to say? "A.B. doesn't like it." He finally answered. "He thinks it's too sad here."  
  
Justin nodded understandingly. Typically, if a kid didn't want to answer something, he would put it off on a doll or imaginary friend of some sort. "Mamo, how would you like to leave Nephrite Hills?"  
  
Mamo's eyes went wide as two saucers. "To someplace that isn lonely?"  
  
Justin smiled at him comfortingly. "Mamo, I know some people who have been searching for you for a very long time. They would be very happy if you would come and stay with them."  
  
Mamo looked around at the empty yard. Nephrite Hills was miserable, but it was all he knew. What would it be like living somewhere else? "What's it like there?" He wondered aloud.  
  
"Well, you would have your own room," Justin told him encouragingly. "and your own toys."  
  
Mamo's head shot up his large blue eyes locking with Justin's green ones. "You mean I wouldn havta share them with T.J. or the other kids?"  
  
Justin put his hand on Mamo's shoulder. "Mamo, T.J. will be a million miles away." Mamo considered this. No more T.J.? No more getting beat up by the big kids? No more T.J.? "So, what do you say?"  
  
"I don wanna live at Nephrite Hills anymore." Mamo decided. "I wanna leave NOW."  
  
Justin laughed. "You got it, little prince. Come on, let us blow this popsicle stand." Mamo giggled. He had no idea what Justin had just said, but it sure sounded funny.  
  
**********  
  
In the backseat of a royal limo, Mamo starred out the window in awe and excitement. He hadn't been this far from Nephrite Hills in like forever. Sure, last Christmas they had gone to that church-play-thing, but that was nothing like this. He was going to Crystal Tokyo! Last time he had seen the Earth's capital, it was a deserted wasteland, and a bad lady with emerald green hair was chasing him.  
  
From the other side of the limo, Justin and Jason watched Mamo with interest. He was so excited. It was like he had never seen a city before. "Hey, Justin, what's that? What's in there? Who is she? What's that noise? How come there's so many peoples? Am I gonna be livin' there?"  
  
**********  
  
After a forty-five minute drive that Mamo excitedly talked through, Jason, Justin, and Mamo were dropped off near the entrance to castle. Suddenly, Mamo grew deathly silent. He moved not a muscle as Justin unbuckled him from his child seat pulled him out into the open air. "Wh – what's that place, Justin?" Mamo asked nervously as he feet were planted on the soft green grass before the castle.  
  
"That is the Royal Castle of Crystal Tokyo." Jason answered nonchalantly continuing up to the gate. Mamo starred up at Justin curiously.  
  
"This is where your new family lives, Mamo-chan." Justin replied gently taking the child's small shaking hand into his own. Mamo gulped growing silent again as he followed Justin up to the castle gates.  
  
"Have fun on your trip?" The guard at the gate was saying while shooting Jason a teasing grin.  
  
"Shut up, Jerry."  
  
Just as "Jerry" was about to say something to Justin as he walked up, he got his first good look at Mamo – black hair, midnight-blue eyes, a honest- to-goodness little version of King Endymion. Jerry's mouth all but dropped to the ground the moment he laid eyes on the child. Justin and Jason exchanged knowing looks. Justin grinned. "Something wrong, Jerry?"  
  
"I – is that –?"  
  
"That is classified." Jason replied with a smirk. "You must have a minimum of half a brain to gain access."  
  
"Well," Jerry huffed trying to think of a decent comeback. "Suppose I will not let you in until you tell me what you know?"  
  
"Suppose I strangle you and open the damn gate myself?"  
  
Jerry frowned. "Ok. Ok. Jeez." Turning, Jerry placed a quick pass code into a panel near the door. "Better move, kid." Justin told Mamo pulling him back out of the way of the automatic gate door. As the gate made its way fully open, the trio made its way onto the castle grounds. Mamo starred around him amazed. This place was huge!!  
  
The Royal Castle at Crystal Tokyo was located on a high hill over-looking the city. The castle itself was a blend of silver and gold. The front of the castle looked and felt like a welcoming garden with a pathway leaded up to the doors where two Royal Guards kept watch. Behind the castle was an extensive array of gardens including King Endymion's favorite, dubbed the "Royal Garden," which only members of the Royal Family were allowed to enter.  
  
Elaborate stables were off to one side and held areas for both training and riding. At any given time, one might find an array of people down near the stables. Less experienced riders came to the castle for weekly or daily lessons that were provided at a cost. More experienced riders - generally knights off duty or the children of the castle - would take their horses down the trails or into the woods and fields beyond the West End of the castle.  
  
On the East End of the castle, public and private training areas were set up for the Senshi, the General's, and the Knights. Senshi and Generals each had a Private Training Area to go to, while knights of all ages used the public ones. At the age of 10, young boys would beginning training to become knights and guards under one of the 4 Generals – Daverin (the leader), Tezuku, Atrus, and Nicholas.  
  
Mamo didn't know what to say, so he kept silent studying his surroundings while following the two guards to – well – wherever it was they were taking him.  
  
As they entered the castle, Mamo continued to look around morbidly curious, but he wasn't the only curious one in the castle. Down every hallway they went, people turned to stare at the strange little boy being lead through the castle. Could that really be –? Unnerved, Mamo gripped Justin's hand tightly with both of his hands walking as close to him as humanly possible. What was it with these people?  
  
He looked up as two women in short mini-skirts came their way chattering about this and that. Suddenly, the two women stopped starring at him like all the rest. Unlike with the others, however, this time Jason and Justin stopped as well. "Guardian Venus. Guardian Jupiter."  
  
"I – Is that – Mamoru?" Mamo blinked. Mamoru? Why did that sound so familiar?  
  
"His name is Mamo-chan." Jason replied simply. "General Nicholas sent us to Nephrite Hills to pick him up." Venus and Jupiter continued to stare making Mamo very uncomfortable. He was glad when Justin and Jason started walking again. The two very odd women continued to stare after them as they left chattering even more excitedly than before. Why did girls always have to act so strange?  
  
**********  
  
After a good walk through many hallways the two guards stopped in front of a large wooden door – then again they were all large – with a Venusian insignia of the front. Jason knocked on the door. "General? It is Jason and Justin."  
  
"Hai. Hai. Come in." Came a loud and extremely stressed sounding voice. Immediately, Mamo pulled his hand free from Justin choosing rather to hide behind him. Figuring it was all right, Justin allowed Mamo his temporary safe haven. "What news have you from Nephrite Hills?"  
  
Coming into the room, both guards exchanged a look and bowed. Mamo ducked making sure he wasn't visible behind Justin and Jason. "General –" Jason started.  
  
Pushing away the treaty he had been studying, General Nicholas rose to his feet. Looking over his visitors, he saw – exactly what he was afraid of. They had come back alone. Nicholas frowned. "So, you saw not one child that fit my description?" Sighing, he sat back down at the desk. "You may leave. I do not need to hear any more."  
  
"But, General." Justin spoke out. "We did find one."  
  
"Oh? Where is he then?" Nicholas challenged looking up. "And if you two are lying to me I will have you locked up so fast–"  
  
Justin gulped. "Of course not, General." Jason assured the General quickly.  
  
"He is just a bit shy, sir." Justin added.  
  
Nicholas raised his eyebrows curiously. Certainly, they weren't stupid enough to keep up such a sharaid this long? "Where is he?" The two guards exchanged a look. Jason shook his head. "Ah, he s –" Justin pointed behind his back. "– hiding."  
  
"Ah." Nicholas nodded. Standing up, he stood a couple of feet in front of his guards. "I know where you are kid. Come on out from there."  
  
"Uh, uh." A muffled voice whined from behind Justin. The two guards watched their general unsure of what they should do. With a wave of his hand, Nicholas told Justin and Jason to move apart. Duh. What hadn't they thought of that? The two guards moved leaving Mamo-chan exposed. "Huh?" Mamo looked up nervously with tears in his eyes. Nicholas was stunned into silence. That was him. If that wasn't him – he even had the Artemis Ball he had left the castle with three years ago. Mamo whimpered hugging his friend tightly in his arms. What was it with these people?  
  
Barely managing to pull his eyes off the child in front of him, Nicholas turned to his guards. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself. "Justin, Jason thank you for your cooperation in this matter." He replied in an almost unnervingly steady voice. "I will speak with my superiors weather your actions were deserving of promotion or not." Nicholas paused for a moment turning back to look at Mamo. "You may go." He told the guards finally.  
  
"Right." Bowing, Jason and Justin left to return to their duties. "I hope he's it." Justin thought as he followed his partner out of the room.  
  
********** 


	4. Chapter 3: I'll try

Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Otooto-chan (Revised)  
  
Chapter 3 – I'll try (but can I trust you?)  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry, it took so long to update. My job kept me pretty busy and I was sick for a few days. Hope its worth it though. Oh, and for those of you who are also reading "Mamoru's Journey," I am REALLY, REALLY SORRY. I hit a writer's block!! Don't you just hate those?! Grrrr!!!!!  
  
Sailor-Earth13 – You really think so? I've been trying. Thanks for the encouragement!!  
  
Usagi-ran – *grins* Evil? Chibiusa? NEVER! *Laughs evilly* No, really. I never said I was making her evil. Then again, maybe I am. BWAHAHA!!! Don't worry though. Chibiusa's part is going to be VERY interesting. The lines of good and evil are starting to gray. *Creepy music* Uh, oh. Said too much!! I'll be quiet now. Hehe –  
  
Arianna Sunrise – Really? No kidding? I hope I can keep it up. Tell me if I slip ok? Once again, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks a million!!!!  
  
UsAgI-ChAn206 – I know. So so kawaii!!! I love little Mamo – chan!!!  
  
Thanks for reviewing everyone!! I love reviews!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!!!!  
  
**********  
  
Standing in the center of the two guards whom he'd only met a short hour ago and a strange – yet frighteningly familiar – general, the impact of what was happening to him finally started to catch up with the small, frightened child. He had been pulled from the only place – Nephrite Hills was no home – he knew to live with some people he had never met – or at any rate couldn't remember – in a place that brought back a flood of unfamiliar memories – although he was sure he'd never seen the place before.  
  
Everywhere he turned, strange adults were starring at him. At Nephrite Hills, no one paid him any mind unless he was in trouble or hurt, yet suddenly he was the center of attention. True. He had his friend with him, but in all honestly A.B. wasn't helping too much. Everything was happening so fast.  
  
"Click." The sound of the heavy wooden door shutting behind the two guards, Jason and Justin – who were at a minimum more familiar than the unfamiliar General – snapped Mamo out of his thoughts. Slowly looking around the – now much larger – room around him, Mamo's eyes grew wide with fear. He'd been left alone – once again – with a stranger.  
  
Closing his eyes in an effort to shut out the unfamiliar scene around him, Mamo did the only thing he knew to do in such a situation. He clutched A.B. as tightly as he could, fell onto his knees, and started sobbing. He didn't want to be here in this strange place anymore. He wanted to go home. Wait. He didn't have a home. Well, he just wanted – wanted someone – but there wasn't anyone familiar around.  
  
Justin had said T.J. would be a million miles away and Miss. Carol was with T.J. That meant Miss. Carol was a million miles away too. He was alone – completely alone. No one was going to help him. Mamo sobbed harder – deep, heart wrenching sobs that shook his whole tiny body.  
  
Snapping out of his almost–trance, Nicholas' paternal instincts kicked in almost immediately. Dropping all formality, he knelt down pulling the frightening child into his arms causing him to drop A.B. onto the floor. Rising with the child in his arms, Nicholas walked over to a large yellowish-orange couch he had had placed on the wall adjacent to the one his desk occupied.  
  
Sitting down comfortably against the cushions, he laid the sobbing child gently against his chest. "Shh." He told him. "Calm down, son. You are alright." Mamo continued to sob, however, refusing to be comforted. Nicholas grew silent. This wasn't Micah, and he wasn't the child's father, he realized. His words meant nothing to this boy.  
  
Nicholas racked his brain for a clue as to how to handle this situation. If this child really was the Missing Prince of Earth perhaps he could calm him the way he remembered Endymion doing it when the child just a baby? It was worth a try. Adjusting the child slightly, Nicholas rubbed his back gently with his free hand. Wasn't that what he'd seen Endymion do countless times? "Shh. Do not be afraid, little prince. You are not alone."  
  
**********  
  
Mamo cried into the strange general's chest as he held him close. No one had held him like that in a long time, but that didn't matter. He hadn't been so frightened and confused in all the three years he remembered. Then again, he was six years old. Just remembering back to last week was an almost impossible task in itself.  
  
Why was this happening to him? Mamo was so absorbed in his sorrow; he hardly noticed when the unfamiliar general adjusted him in his arms. He did notice, however, when a firm hand began rubbing his back. It felt so – familiar. Slowly, Mamo's sobs began to die down. Why was the strange man holding him so close? No one paid him this much attention at Nephrite Hills. "Shh. Do not be afraid, little prince. You are not alone."  
  
**********  
  
Mamo was crying softly now holding a fistful of the general's shirt in his hand. General Nicholas said not a word but continued rubbing the child's back until his tears stopped. Sniffling, Mamo turned his head to the side. His bloodshot midnight-blue eyes wandered silently around the room as if quizzing it. General Nicholas' desk sat near the far right corner of the room. On the back wall, next to the desk was a window that stretched from the floor almost to the ceiling. Filing cabinets, bookshelves, and such were spaced around the room. A large chair sat next to the wall near the general's desk – placed specifically so that his wife could sit near him should she decide to visit while he was working.  
  
Mamo grew very quiet. He didn't move. He was almost afraid to breath. No one had held him like this in a very long time. A warm feeling filled him and he didn't want it to go away. It was almost like a fairy. If you moved too fast, you might scare it back into hiding. Ever so slowly, Mamo looked up at the general who had given him that warm feeling. Nicholas smiled warmly at the child. "Feel better?" Mamo nodded mutely.  
  
"Tired?" Mamo thought about it. It had been a rather long day. His nerves and his emotions both were tied up in knots. A heavy weariness began to set over him. Groggily, he nodded again.  
  
"You have had a very trying day." Nicholas commented reaching over to adjust one of the pillows on the couch. This one pillow was softer than the others lying on the yellow-orange couch, because his own 4-year-old son used it whenever he was sick or just felt like napping in his father's office.  
  
Standing up, he lay wearied child gently down on the couch, head against the pillow. Without fighting, Mamo lay where he was put starring up at the general. Nicholas rewarded him with another warm smile. Reaching under the couch, he pulled out a large quilt blanket. Nicholas covered the midnight-blue eyed child with the warm quilt tucking it in around him just as he would have done for his own young son.  
  
As he watched the boy's midnight-blue eyes droop shut, Nicholas saw a contented smile cross his face. He grinned. "He looks just like Serenity when she falls asleep on the couch in Endymion's and her sitting room." Brushing the child's hair from his face and giving him one more look over, Nicholas left the child to rest.  
  
On his way back to his desk, Nicholas noticed A.B. still lying on the floor where the child had dropped him. Picking the A.B. toy up, Nicholas stared at it for a moment. It was damaged almost beyond repair – that is ALMOST. Certainly between his own computer knowledge and Sailor Mercury's genius, they could find a way to fix the thing. For now though, he sat the toy down on the floor next to the couch – next to the no longer missing Prince of Earth.  
  
**********  
  
"Huhm." Mamo sighed contentedly as he drifted in the space just between sleep and consciousness. He hugged his soft pillow and snuggled under the warm quilt. For once, he wasn't chilly as he awoke from his afternoon nap. Mamo took a deep breath. He really didn't want to get up. It was so warm and cozy underneath his quilt, but then the nap charged him with so much energy, he couldn't possibly sleep any longer.  
  
Opening his eyes reluctantly, Mamo was surprised. Where the cold bare wall of the 3-8 year old boys room should have been was a tall bookshelf and a finely painted wall. Where the old hardwood window seat should have been was a floor to ceiling window that looked over the gardens out the Royal Castle at Crystal Tokyo. That's right. There was no more Nephrite Hills. He lived here now – but what was "here" like? Better yet, where was the strange general? Wiggling out from under the heavy quilt, Mamo threw his legs over the side of the couch and began to rub the last remaining sleep from his eyes.  
  
This accomplished, he hopped down off the couch almost tripping over his friend who rested on the floor beside him. "There you are, A.B. It's time to wake up now." Mamo told him taking the white cathead toy into his arms.  
  
Curiously, Mamo looked around the room once more. It hadn't changed since he'd fallen asleep. That was a relief. With all the changes he'd seen already that day, he half – expected to wake up somewhere else. The only difference though was that the strange general wasn't in it. Where had he gone? Would someone else come after him this time? How come everyone always had to go away? What was he supposed to do until they – that is whoever "they happened to be" – came after him?  
  
There really wasn't anything there of interest to a small boy – files, cabinets, papers – that window. What was outside that big window? His curiosity getting the better of him, Mamo walked over to the big window. Why was it so big anyway? Outside the big window was a beautiful garden where nicely dressed children played.  
  
Mamo's charity-donated blue shirt looked shabby compared to what those kids wore, but he didn't care. He was just interested in the children. A large group of them ran and played together. Outside the group next to a nearby tree, a pink-haired girl sat by herself. "Why is she all alone?" Mamo wondered. "Does she need a friend?" (Author's Notes: Like his mother, yes?)  
  
He watched as the group stopped in front of the pink haired child. Some of the kids yelled at her. She yelled back. The larger group of kids yelled; some stuck out their tongues. She stuck her tongue out back at them. The larger group laughed and ran off. Mamo blinked. Maybe there was something wrong with her. Getting up, the pink haired girl stormed away.  
  
"Click." The door to the study opened with its familiar clicking sound. Mamo looked up to see the strange general coming in the door. "Ah, so you finally decided to wake up? I thought you were going to sleep all afternoon." Nicholas joked shutting the door behind him. "I hope you were not afraid being in here all by yourself."  
  
Coming across the room, Nicholas sat down in his desk chair turning it to face the child before him. Mamo blinked starring at the strange man. The general smiled another of his warm smiles. "I suppose you are wondering who I am, hai?" Mamo nodded mutely. "I am General Nicholas, and you are – Mamo-chan, right?" Another nod.  
  
"How old are you Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Six." Mamo hugged A.B. tightly. "Are you one who was lookin' for me?" He asked curiously – almost hopefully.  
  
Nicholas thought about this. How was he going to explain this? "I have been helping your parents look for you."  
  
Mamo's eyes grew misty. "I don't got parents."  
  
"Yes you do, Mamo-chan."  
  
"NO, I DON"T!!" Mamo yelled angrily turning away to face the window. His old parents left him at stupid Nephrite Hills. He was an orphan now, and orphans didn't have parents – less they got adopted. "Orphans don't got parents." Mamo informed him with venom.  
  
Reaching over, Nicholas picked the little child up setting him on his knee. Mamo crossed his arms stubbornly refusing to look away from the window. "Mamo-chan, look at me."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Mamo-chan, do you want a time out?" No. He didn't. Reluctantly, Mamo turned to look at General Nicholas.  
  
Placing his hand under Mamo's chin, Nicholas forced the child to look him in the eyes. "You are NOT an orphan, Mamo-chan." He told the child with all the force of a high general. "You have two parents that love you very much."  
  
Mamo snorted. "Nuh, uh. Then, how come they left me at Nephrite Hills?"  
  
"They did not leave you on purpose, Mamo –"  
  
"They left me alone!!" Mamo cried out with all the fury of a six year old. Swirming his way off General Nicholas' lap, Mamo turned back to the window. "Mommy and Daddy and Onee-san left me all alone."  
  
"Mamo-chan." Nicholas pleaded with him. What could he say? This wasn't the happy child who had left them 3 years ago. This was a hurt and angry child who had spent half of his life growing up alone in an orphanage. "Mamo-chan, your Mommy had been put to sleep by the bad guys and your Daddy –"  
  
"Daddy said he'd protect me." Mamo spat out. "Daddy's a liar."  
  
Nicholas sighed shutting his eyes. He didn't know what to say. "Mamo- chan." He put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "People make mistakes, Mamo- chan. Your Daddy is really sorry you got lost. He has had us searching for you for three years. Could you not just give him a chance?"  
  
Mamo frowned continuing to look out the window. He wasn't sure he could trust his parents now. What if they left him again? What if he was all alone again? Were they even sad when he was gone? "Was they sad?" Mamo questioned.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Was they sad when I was away?"  
  
"Of course they were Mamo-chan. They talk about you all the time. Come on. They will be really upset if you will not even talk to them."  
  
Mamo frowned. He didn't want his Mommy and Daddy to be sad. He didn't like people to be sad. Besides, what if they got angry with him for making them sad? They might send him away again. "Ok." Mamo agreed.  
  
Nicholas smiled. "So, you are going to give them a chance?"  
  
Mamo grew silently. "I'll try." He whispered looking down at the other children again. Would he ever be happy like that? Would the pain ever go away? Would he have to be lonely forever?  
  
**********  
  
Nicholas sighed. He would try. Well, that was a start. At least he didn't say he. Taking a deep breath, he pressed a gold – colored button on the communicator on his desk. There was a short pause before a deep voice picked up. "This better be an emergency. King Endymion, here." Mamo looked back at Nicholas and the communicator box curiously.  
  
"Sorry to bother you again, Majesty." Nicholas apologized still feeling a bit guilty about the boy from the other orphanage. This would certainly make up for it though.  
  
"Nicholas-kun?" Endymion sighed. "Can this wait? I am really not in the mood –"  
  
"It is about your son, Majesty." No answer. "I promise you will not be disappointed this time."  
  
Endymion sighed with frustration. This was hopeless. "You found ANOTHER orphanage? Nicholas, I know you are only trying to help, but –"  
  
"I found him." A pause ensued followed by a gulp.  
  
"Nicky-chan, are you sure?" Serenity's ever-hopefully questioned coming through the speaker.  
  
"He is here in my office, Sere-chan." Nicholas assured her. "A.B. is with him." He added as an afterthought.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Serenity? Endymion?"  
  
"Meet us in the Throne Room in five minutes." Endymion told him firmly.  
  
********** 


	5. Chapter 4: Meet the Parents

Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Otooto-chan (Revised)  
  
Chapter 4 – Meet the Parents  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. I've had a bad case of writer's block and of course I went out of town for Spring Break. Anyways, here it is – Chapter 4!! Mamo finally meets his parents. Chapter 15 of Mamoru's Journey should be out soon as well. Hopefully, my writer's block is gone for good. Hopefully – As always, don't forget to review!!! Tell me what you think this chapter.  
  
**********  
  
Standing before the heavy wooden doors that lead to the Throne Room and his parents, Mamo gulped clutching A.B. like a lifeline in his tiny trembling arms. What would his parents be like? What if they didn't like him? What if he did something bad and they decide to lock him in the dungeon or something? Or worse – what if they locked A.B. in the dungeon? Could they do that?  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Mamo jumped startled out of his thoughts as a firm hand rested on his shoulder. "Are you ready, Mamo-chan?" General Nicholas inquired sympathetically.  
  
Mamo looked up at the general with fear in his eyes. "My tummy feels funny." He complained.  
  
General Nicholas smiled at him. "You have butterflies in your stomach."  
  
"Butterflies?" Mamo blinked, looking curiously down at his tummy. "Go away butterflies." He ordered frowning at them. "You're making my tummy feel funny."  
  
General Nicholas laughed. Mamo looked back up at him confused. What was so funny? "You will be alright, Mamo-chan." He assured him as he led him up to the door. The guards standing on either side of the double-doors bowed to the general before opening the way into the Royal Throne Room. "Come on. Let us meet your parents." Nicholas suggested. Mamo gulped again. Was he really ready for this? Could he actually be happy here – with these people?  
  
**********  
  
In front of the otherwise empty throne room before two large twin throne chairs, King Endymion paced nervously waiting for his best friend to return with his missing son. "What is it taking so long?" He snapped voicing his impatience.  
  
"I am sure they are on their way, Endy." Neo Queen Serenity, his wife, assured him calmly – as was her nature. Hugging him tightly, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Endy. Do you think he will be happy to see us?"  
  
Endymion cursed his lips together. "I do not know Usako." He answered honestly. In truth, he was having the same doubts himself. Would Chibimamoru be happy to see his parents? Would he be angry? How much would he remember? He had been only 3 years old at the time of his disappearance. What would his reaction be? He only wished things could go back to the way they were before. Was that even plausible?  
  
**********  
  
As the door to the throne room slowly opened, the knot in Mamo's stomach pulled tighter and tighter. Whimpering slightly, he rubbed his hand over the back of A.B.'s head. "Du – don't be sca – scared A.B. I'm not scared." Even from the back of the room, he could feel his parents' eyes on him – studying him. What did they think of him? He was afraid to find out and kept his eyes glued to the floor in front of him.  
  
**********  
  
Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion looked up from the front of the room. It was him. He was here. Their son had come home. King Endymion's heart skipped a beat. The closer Nicholas and Mamo-chan came, the clearer his features became. He was taller than when he'd left. His dark hair had become a darker shade of black, but his midnight-blue eyes – the same as his father's – hadn't changed at all. "I had almost forgotten how much he looks like Endy." Serenity thought to herself. "I wonder what he's thinking?"  
  
**********  
  
After what seemed like forever for both sides, General Nicholas and Mamo- chan made it to the front of the Throne Room where Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion waited. "Your Majesties." General Nicholas started with a bow. "I brought Mamo here to meet you as you requested, but –." He looked back at the young child who lingered just a few feet behind him. Holding A.B. tightly in his arms, Mamo had his face buried shyly behind it. "He's a bit shy."  
  
King Endymion stood still – unmoving – starring passed the general – his best friend – to the small boy – his son – standing a few feet behind him. He had expected his son to be happy to see him. He was prepared for his son to be angry with him, but the little boy there wasn't happy or angry. He was scared. Endymion wasn't prepared for his son to be scared of him. What should he do? He had waited so long for this day to come, but hadn't once thought what he should say to his son once they found him. So, he didn't say anything.  
  
"Come on, Mamo-chan." General Nicholas coaxed him. "These are your parents. Come on up here."  
  
"Uh, uh." Mamo whined clutching A.B. even tighter. If he closed his eyes, then the strange people wouldn't be there. Then, it would just be him and A.B. A.B. was his friend, his only friend. A.B. would make it better. "A.B." He whispered. "Help me, A.B." A.B.'s eyes lit up in response but quickly went back out. "A.B." Neither Nicholas nor Endymion moved to help him. Mamo started to cry silently.  
  
"Oh." Serenity was the first to regain her composure. Who cared if he had been gone for three years? So what if he had forgotten her. Hadn't Endymion and Senshi forgotten her after Beryl was destroyed? That didn't change anything. Mamoru was still hers even if he didn't remember her. Mamo-chan was still her son, and he needed her now.  
  
Walking past General Nicholas, Neo Queen Serenity knelt near her son pulling him gently into her arms. "Shh. Everything is ok now, Mamo-chan. You are home now. Mommy is here."  
  
Home? Mamo sniffled. Mommy's voice was calm and soothing just like it was supposed to be. Was this really his home? Mommy said it was. Mommy was warm. What was home really? Home was where Mommy made it all better. He liked home. Would home go away if he opened his eyes? Would Mommy go away like she did when he woke up in the morning at Nephrite Hills?  
  
The room was deathly quiet. Serenity's gentle voice was the only sound that could be heard in the large empty room. Mommy is here. Everything is ok now. Mommy wouldn't lie would she? Was everything really ok? Only one way to find out for sure –  
  
Slowly – cautiously – Mamo opened his eyes. First open one eye, then the other. White. He saw white. Mommy's dress was white. Looking up slowly, his eyes met Mommy's. Mommy's eyes. "Mommy?" He questioned.  
  
Serenity looked down at him. Mommy looked down at him with her gentle tear- filled blue eyes. "Yes, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Do I make you sad, Mommy?"  
  
"No. Of course not, sweetheart."  
  
Sweetheart? Yuck. "Then, why are you crying?"  
  
Serenity smiled. Mommy smiled at him. "I am just so happy to see you."  
  
"You cry because you're happy?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Mamo blinked. Crying wasn't supposed to be for happy. Crying was for sad. Didn't Mommy know that? "Adult's are weird." He told her. Serenity laughed, a gentle laugh like music. Mommy's laugh. He liked Mommy's laugh.  
  
King Endymion laughed along with his wife. His laugh was deep – deeper than Mommy's laugh. Who was he? Finally starting to relax (and build up his courage), Endymion came over helping Serenity up onto her feet.  
  
Standing in front of them, Mamo looked up. Mamo looked up at them – at Mommy and him. Him? Who was him? Mommy was supposed to be with Daddy. Mommy and Daddy were always together. So, he must be Daddy. Mommy and Daddy. Daddy was taller than Mommy and taller than General Nicky-san. "Welcome home, Mamo-chan." Daddy says.  
  
Mamo cursed his lips together looking up at Mommy and Daddy. They were Mommy and Daddy now. They were Mommy and Daddy before – before he was alone – before Nephrite Hills. They weren't Mommy and Daddy at Nephrite Hills. He was an orphan at Nephrite Hills. Orphans didn't have a Mommy and Daddy. He was alone at Nephrite Hills. Nephrite Hills was gone now though. They were Mommy and Daddy now.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Daddy questions.  
  
Mamo looked up at them. "Genral Nicky-san says you want ta be my Mommy and Daddy again." Serenity and Endymion exchanged a look. What would they say to that?  
  
**********  
  
The new family had a lot of catching up to do. Mamo would need a new room. His old room was ok for a 3 year old, but not for a 6 year old. He would need new toys. Small Lady would have to be told and of course the Senshi. Small Lady would have some adjusting to do. Mamo would be the center of attention for a while. Hopefully, Small Lady would be happy to see her baby brother home safe – hopefully.  
  
********** 


	6. Chapter 5: My Own Room

Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Otooto-chan (Revised)  
  
Chapter 5 – My Own Room  
  
Author's Notes: By the way, I update Chapter 15 of Mamoru's Journey but haven't gotten any reviews for it. Check it out and tell me what you think, ok? As always, Don't Forget to REVIEW!!!!!  
  
**********  
  
"Can I really have my own room? Just A.B. and me?" Mamo questioned excitedly half-skipping down the hall before his parents and General Nicholas, who had been returned to his previous station of "uncle." "Justin – he's a knight fer Uncle Nicky-san – he said I could have my own room. Can I really? Will I really have my own room, Daddy?"  
  
Endymion smiled. His soon was finally home. Things were back the way they were suppose to be. "Of course, Mamo-chan. You can have a whole suite of rooms."  
  
"Sure. Have as many as you like." Nicholas joked. "One for every day of the week."  
  
Mamo giggled childishly. "I only want one, Uncle Nicky-san – one for A.B. and me."  
  
"What do you think of this room, my Mamo-chan?" Serenity questioned in her gentle song-like voice. "It is just down the hall from ours."  
  
"This one, Mommy?" Mamo quipped racing up to the door. Serenity nodded. Mamo grinned. He liked having a Mommy. Mommy made it all better. He liked having a Daddy too, but – but Daddy lied. Daddy promised to protect him. Daddy lied. Lying was bad. Would he lie about loving him to?  
  
**********  
  
As the door was unlocked and the group entered, Mamo gapped at the large room his parents had picked out for him. A silvery – golden carpet covered the floor and the walls were an intricate mixture of reds, greens, and blues. On one side of the room was a beautiful fireplace locked with a key, which hung up on the wall out of Mamo's reach. A small couch and various cushiony chairs were placed cozily around the fireplace along with an old-fashioned rocking chair.  
  
On the far wall was a pair of red-cushioned bay window seats. A pair of clear sliding doors surrounded by large floor-to-ceiling curtains, sat between the two window seats, led out onto a large balcony.  
  
In another area of the room was a large screened television on top of a short TV stand with a couple of small openings in it. One opening held an expensive DVD player, while the other was empty. A handmade round rug lay out before the television seeming to define the TV area of the room.  
  
Also in the room were a long table Mamo could just barely see over and a large number of toy boxes, which were still being brought in. Grinning, Mamo ran over to the nearest of the toy boxes opening it to see what was inside. "Hey, there's nothin' in here!" Mamo replied sounding just a tad disappointed.  
  
"Hmm. Really?" Endymion questioned his son feigning surprise. "I suppose we will have to go to town and pick some out then, ne?"  
  
Mamo's eyes went wide. "You mean I'm gonna pick out my own?" Justin was telling the truth. He would have his own room AND his own toys – new toys. Amazing!! Nephrite Hills didn't have new toys. Orphans didn't get new toys. He felt bad for the kids back at Nephrite Hills, cause they didn't get new toys like him. Nephrite Hills was far away. He didn't live at Nephrite Hills no more. He lives at home with Mommy and Daddy.  
  
"Mamo-chan, are you alright?" Mamo looked up. Mommy was worried about him. Mommy made everything ok, again.  
  
"What is wrong, son?" Daddy wanted to know. Daddy is different from Mommy. Daddy's eyes were like his own eyes – not like Mommy's – like he could almost understand him. Naw, but that was silly. Daddy's life was PERFECT. He couldn't possibly understand livin' in the orphanage, could he?  
  
"Nothin'" Mamo assured them. "I was just thinkin'."  
  
Endymion didn't believe him. It was obvious his son was hiding some of his deeper thoughts, but it WAS only his first day with them. For now, he wouldn't push it. Hopefully, Mamo would open up to them over time. "Well, we have seen your playroom. Do you want to see your bedroom before we head to town?" Mamo nodded emphatically.  
  
**********  
  
Mamo's bedroom was much smaller than his playroom, but still a nice size. The first thing he noticed was a set of bunk beds. "Cool!" Mamo cried climbing up to the top. There was a chest-of-drawers of course – yawn – as well as a large finely carved desk with bookshelves on either side. Finally, the room also held a large walk-in-closet and another pair of as- yet-empty toy boxes. "What's that for?" Mamo questioned curiously. Jumping off the bed he ran over to the desk pointing to a boxy thing setting securely back inside of the desk.  
  
"That is a computer, Mamo-chan." Endymion replied. Mamo gawked. Mrs. Carol had a Windows XP3025 computer, but he was never allowed to play on it. "We can pick out some games for it. You will need to have one of us with you if you want to play on it of course." Mamo's eyes lit up. He had his own computer. The other kids at Nephrite Hills would never believe this. "Come on, Mamo-chan." Endymion called to his son. "How about we go to town and pick you out some toys and such to fill this room with."  
  
"Some decent clothes wouldn't be a bad idea either." Nicholas pointed out.  
  
"Hmm. You are right. We should probably do that first. What do you say Mamo-chan? Do you want to buy some new stuff?"  
  
"Hai!!" Mamo emphatically agreed.  
  
"You three go ahead." Serenity told them. Endymion looked at his wife questioningly. "I had better let Usa-chan know her little brother is home."  
  
"Oh, right. I'd completely forgotten about that. Oh, well. Come on, Mamo- chan."  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
**********  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry, it's not longer. I've been very busy. Promise the next one will be longer, k? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6: A Questionable Princess

Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Otooto-chan (Revised)  
  
Chapter 6 – A Questionable Princess  
  
Author's Notes: Hey!! Sorry, I took so long to update. Oh – and I promise the next chapter will be longer. Anyways, in this chapter, I will bring in Chibiusa – showing her point of view – and of course more with Mamo-chan and his father.  
  
**********  
  
It was 2:45 on a Saturday afternoon, and Princess "Small Lady" Serenity – otherwise known as Chibiusa – was standing out on her private balcony. From there, she had a perfect view of the Northern garden where the other royal and noble children played. In the center of the garden, twelve-year- old Prince Triston of Jupiter and eleven-year-old Prince Damien of Mars grinned daringly as they held a mock swordfight "to the death." Princess Lita of Jupiter giggled cheering for her brother, while the young noble girls – mostly children of the Knights and Guards – cheered for whichever prince they currently had a crush on.  
  
Leaning against the railing, Small Lady sighed dejectedly. It just wasn't fair. Everyone loved Neo Queen Serenity, her mother, and she tried so hard to be like her. She tried so hard, but then why didn't she have any close friends like her mother did? She must be doing something wrong.  
  
Prince Damien and Triston were the best of friends along with Prince Antiny of Mercury though he tended to be a bit of a loner. Of course, there was the sometimes surprisingly quiet Princess Lita, but she rarely had anything to do with the high-ranking Princess of the Earth and Moon.  
  
It just wasn't fair. One would think – if nothing else – the young noble children that hung around the castle would jump at the chance to associate themselves with the high princess. Even a fake friendship such as that would be better than no friend at all. If only 20th century Hotaru were here, she would be her friend. If only Mika from Juban Elementary were here, she would make sure Damien and the noble girls didn't tease her all the time.  
  
Damien – this was all Damien's fault. He was the reason none of the other kids would play with her. Prince Triston wouldn't associate with her on account of his best friend's dislike of her. Prince Antiny used to be her friend, but ever since the Dark Moon Attack, he too seem wary of her. All the noble girls, of course, had a crush on one of the three Princes – Prince Damien, Prince Triston, or Prince Antiny – and anyone outcast by the royal children was outcast in the eyes of the noble children.  
  
So, why did the Prince of Mars hate her so? She could see it in his suspicious looks and subtle side glances. She remembered one time in particular – she'd finally gotten the nerve to ask him why – he'd answered her, but what he mean when he'd told her – "There is darkness in your aura, princess. The seed of evil will only stay hidden beneath the dirt for so long."  
  
Chibiusa growled grumbling silently to herself. Who cared what it meant? It was all stupid Damien's fault. Damien-baka. One day he'd pay for making her so miserable. A shadow of darkness flashed across her eyes as she continued to watch Prince Damien and Prince Triston in their "fight to the death." Small Lady wasn't evil. She couldn't be – not with Sweet Serenity and Romantic Endymion as her parents – but whatever did Damien mean by his strange premonition? Whatever it was, he wasn't sharing.  
  
**********  
  
"Small Lady-sama?" A young, deep but quiet, voice interrupted the young princesses train of thought. Looking up from the garden below, Chibiusa looked over her shoulder into her sitting / play room. There was a big screen television, custom-made doll house with all possible accessories, a sitting area with a preteen sized tea table, toys of all shapes and sized, and a large opened doorway that lead out in the hall.  
  
There, standing in the doorway, was Prince Antiny of Mercury. Small Lady's heart skipped a beat. Antiny had wavy blue-hair, typical of Mercurians, and intelligent emerald-green eyes. It was no wonder so many girls had crushes on him. Of course, he didn't hold a candle to Prince Triston – in her opinion at least. Why was Antiny here? She hardly ever had visitors, particularly ones near her own age. Turning gracefully, Small Lady walked back inside the sitting room to meet with her visitor.  
  
"Gomen." Prince Antiny apologized bowing formally. "Sorry to bother you, Small Lady-sama, but I was sent to get you. Neo Queen Serenity wishes to see you immediately in her sitting room."  
  
"Oh." She replied disappointment showing on her face.  
  
Antiny watched this suspiciously. "Are you all right, Small Lady-sama?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yes. I am fine." She assured him.  
  
"Humph. You are lying through your teeth." Chibiusa blushed, but had no intention to telling Antiny what she was really feeling. She had thought perhaps he had come to see her, but he was only doing an errand for her mother. "Whatever." Prince Antiny replied changing the subject – much to Chibiusa's relief. "We should go. Your mother wanted to see you immediately. She said it was urgent."  
  
"Hai. I am coming." Shutting the door behind her, Chibiusa walked silently after the Mercurian prince. Why had he started avoiding her after the Dark Moon Attack? Had Damien told him his stupid riddle? Was that why he avoided her?  
  
Remaining silent, Prince Antiny looked down at the young princess while she was lost in her thoughts. Were Damien-kun's mysterious premonitions true? Could their princess really have some kind of evil locked up inside her? She didn't seem evil – most of the time – but then sometimes –  
  
Why had she tried to steal the Silver Crystal from her mother just before the Dark Moon Attack? Had she really been in love with her father in the 20th century or had Damien made it up? What was that shadow that sometimes crossed her eyes whenever she lost her temper? How in the name of Selene had she ended up with pink hair??  
  
Most importantly, had Small Lady really been the cause of her younger brother's disappearance? That is what Damien had seen in one of his visions – supposedly. Would she do the same to someone else – to him perhaps? Prince Antiny was quite satisfied with his life on the royal grounds in the center of Crystal Tokyo. He liked his home, his few close friends – namely Triston and Damien – and particularly his parents, Guardian Mercury and General Atrus. He had a good life – quiet, but satisfying still. Was it really worth risking all that to befriend a questionable princess?  
  
Or did Prince Damien of Mars really hate their princess, and this was all a big hoax to hurt the somewhat flighty, but seemingly sweet candy-haired girl? He didn't know, but for now, he wasn't taking any chances. (Author's Notes: What do you think?)  
  
(Author's Notes: Do you think this is an Anti-Chibiusa story? Maybe it's an Anti-Mars? Or maybe it's not anti- at all. But then, what is going to happen to Chibimamo and Chibiusa-chan?? Tell me what you think. K??)  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile just outside the castle gates, King Endymion, General Nicholas, and Mamo-chan made their way into the heart of Crystal Tokyo. The Earth's capital city was a big place with lots of people going everywhere. Some people walked fast – running almost – running from what though? They must be running from the bad people. Everyone ran from the bad people.  
  
The bad people were there before the loneliness – before Nephrite Hills – the bad people – running – running from the bad people – Daddy – Mommy, Daddy, where are you? Onee-san? Onee-san, what are you doing? Where are you going? Don't leave me – don't leave me with the bad people – Mamo whimpered clinging to King Endymion's leg. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me with the bad people. Make the bad people go away."  
  
Endymion and Nicholas exchanged a worried look. They were starting to draw a crowd. "Mamo-chan?" Kneeling down, King Endymion pulled Mamo into his arms. His son clung tightly to his neck as he rubbed his back. "Mamo- chan, calm down. Nemesis is gone now. The bad people won't come back any more."  
  
Standing before the pair, General Nicholas kept the crowd back while Endymion focused on calming his son. No one dared pass by one of Crystal Tokyo's four top generals, but people had no problem stepping on each other in an effort to see what was going on. Who was the little boy who looked so much like their king? "My Imouto." Could it be – the missing prince?  
  
Sniffling, Mamo held tightly onto his Daddy's neck. Daddy's arms were safe. Nothing bad could happen as long as Daddy was here, but Daddy wasn't here before. Daddy wasn't here when the sky went black. Daddy wasn't here before – but daddy was here now. The bad people wouldn't come as long as daddy was here. "Daddy?"  
  
"Hai, Imouto?"  
  
"Please don't leave me alone, Daddy."  
  
"You are not alone, my imouto. I am right here."  
  
**********  
  
King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity's private sitting room was located in the East Wing just off of their bedroom. The room was decorated elegantly with a huge open fireplace, plush couches and cushion chairs, and a nice dinning area. Cresant moons and red roses covered the walls and a large window gave a perfect view of the moon at night and the eastern gardens in the daytime.  
  
Approaching the large double doors that lead to the private sitting room, Prince Antiny opened the door widely allowing Princess Small Lady to enter before he followed her into the room. Inside, he found the four inner senshi and three of the Generals sitting comfortably on various chairs and couches conversing excitedly with the Neo Queen who sat on a large red chair by herself.  
  
"Your majesty?" Prince Antiny called effectively stopping the conversation at hand. He blushed slightly as the entire room of men and women turned their attention on him. Being the center of attention was Triston and Damien's department, and he'd just as soon let them have it. Breathing in deep, he went before the group bowing respectively before the queen. "I brought Princess Small Lady here as you wished, Majesty."  
  
Neo Queen Serenity smiled. "Yes. Thank you, Antiny." Antiny looked up at the Queen of Earth with his handsome emerald-green eyes. "You know, Ami- chan, he gets more handsome every day." Minako and Makoto giggled nodding their agreement.  
  
The eleven-year-old Prince of Mercury blushed deeply at the compliment averting his eyes. "Tha – thank you, majesty. Is – was there anything else you needed of me?"  
  
"No. You can go." She smiled. "Or stay if you like." Antiny didn't answer, but quickly found a comfortable spot on the couch near his parents.  
  
Standing off to the side, Small Lady giggled inwardly at Antiny's predicament. Antiny was easily embarrassed and generally disliked being in the spotlight. However, the spotlight was rather hard to avoid when you were a handsome young prince. The senshi all saw the trouble young noble girls went through trying to get noticed by one of the three preteen princes, and loved teasing quiet Antiny about it. Suppressing a laugh, she turned to face the group. "Hey, minna!! Everyone is here. What is going on?"  
  
"That is what I would like to know." Rei replied sounding a tad bit annoyed. Sighing, she handed the squirming mass of energy sitting on her lap over to join his fraternal twin in the lap of the dark-haired man beside her. "But little-Mrs.-know-it-all refused to tell us a thing until you got here."  
  
"Well, she is here." Minako put in impatiently. "So, tell us all ready."  
  
"Hai, Serenity-sama." A blue – haired man encouraged. "You are almost glowing."  
  
Neo Queen Serenity smiled happily. "Well, the news is most for my daughter." Small Lady turned to stare at her mother curiously. What news could her mother possibly have for her? And why invite all the senshi and their husbands to hear? Was she going to be given something special? Was she in trouble? Maybe she was being sent back to the 20th century again. That would be nice.  
  
"We found him." Neo Queen Serenity replied simply waiting for a response. Him? Him who? Minako and Makoto exchanged a look. So, it was he. Small Lady starred at her mother numbly. Him who?  
  
"Your little brother, Usagi-chan. We found him. Your father and General Nicholas took him into town to buy some new clothes and toys and things for his room. Small Lady didn't respond. She didn't breath. They had found her Otooto-chan? But how? She could have sworn –  
  
**********  
  
People. Lots of people. People running – running – but not from the bad people. The bad people went away. Mommy made the bad people go away. Mommy makes it all better. Daddy didn't make the bad people go away. Mommy did. Where did they go, Daddy? Where did Mommy send the people?  
  
"Daddy?" King Endymion looked down fondly at his son. "These clothes feel funny, Daddy." Daddy bought me new clothes. Daddy and Uncle Nicky-san did. New clothes feel funny.  
  
"Those are the clothes a prince wears." Nicholas told him. A prince? I'm a prince now. I use ta be an orphan. Now, I'm a prince. I don't know how to be a prince. I know how to be an orphan, but I don't know how to be a prince. A prince has to wear funny clothes – funny clothes like Daddy wears.  
  
"Oh!!" Mamo's eyes grew wide. There – in the window of a store – Tokyo ToyMart – was the coolest-looking train set he'd ever seen. "Daddy, Uncle Nicky-san, look!! Look at the big train!!" Mamo jumped excitedly pointing out the train so they would see it. Endymion and Nicholas exchanged a well- meaning look. Mamo stood next to the window with both hands resting on the glass gawking at all the toys inside.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Endymion called gently. Mamo looked up hopefully at his Daddy and "Uncle." Daddy is tall. Uncle Nicky-san is tall. Daddy is taller than Uncle Nicky-san. Mamo-chan, do you want to pick out your toys in here?"  
  
Mamo didn't respond. Silently, he turned back to stare into the window. There is an old man in the window. The old man has a lot of toys. He has a big train. I don't have a big train. I don't have no toys at all – but Daddy says he'll buy me some. Daddy and Uncle Nicky-san will get me some toys to play with. Toys are fun to play with. I want to play with the big train.  
  
Can I have the train, Daddy? Miss. Carol wouldn't get me the train. You can't have the big train, Mamo-chan. It's too spensive. Miss. Carol won't get me the train. Can I have the train, Daddy? Can I? "Can I have the train, Daddy?"  
  
"It is very expensive." Nicholas commented. Mamo's face fell. Expensive. It's too spensive. Uncle Nicky-san won't get me the spensive train. Miss Carol won't get me the spensive train. Can I have the train, Daddy? Can I?  
  
"It is ok, Mamo." Endymion assured his son. "We can get the train set if you want. IT can sit on the long table in your playroom." Endymion grinned enjoying the job and excitement that played across his young son's face.  
  
Daddy's getting me the train! Miss. Carol wouldn'ta gotten me the train. Uncle Nicky-san wouldn get me the train. Daddy's gonna get me the train!! Thank you, Daddy. "Arigato!!"  
  
**********  
  
Author's Notes: I wanted to get to the end of the day, but this is a good stopping point. I think I may put in some Small Lady / Triston romance in this somewhere. What do you think? If anyone here has read the completed, seven chapter story, "Sailor Moon NeoStars: What The Future Holds," you will know what I am talking about. Go check it out ok? As Always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7: Shadow of Darkness

Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Otooto-chan (Revised)  
  
Chapter 7 – Spirit of Darkness  
  
Author's Notes: Hey minna!! Sorry, it took me so long to update!! In Chapter 7, you'll find out a little more about Chibiusa's condition, and how Mamo-chan got lost. Plus, you see a little bit of Prince Damein's P.O.V. As always, PLEASE, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW.  
  
It just didn't make since. How? How could they have found him? He was dead. Prince Chibimamoru Endymion was dead. How could they have possibly found him? After racing from her parent's sitting room, Small Lady found herself outside in a nearby playground. She rocked slowly back and forth on the swing set as she pondered her little brother's sudden reappearance.  
  
Sure, she felt sorry for her little brother. He must have been terribly lonely all alone at the orphanage, but he was dead. He died during the Nemesis attack. He was supposed to be dead, right? She couldn't remember exactly how he had died – only that he was dead. So, how could he be here now?  
  
A dark shadow settled over Small Lady's eyes, and she stopped her swinging sitting stone still. He was SUPPOSED to be DEAD. Hadn't she gotten him to follow her all the way outside the boarders of Crystal Tokyo? T.J. promised he would kill the child. Why hadn't he killed him? Why?! He had managed to awaken her after over 1000 years, con the annoying daughter of Serenity and Endymion, and also protect himself from being exiled to Nemesis with his father and mother. So why hadn't he killed Mamo-chan? Certainly, the child wasn't strong enough to protect himself? And Small Lady certainly couldn't have done anything while she was in control.

  
  
Prince Damien narrowed his eyes. Silently, he watched Princess Small Lady from behind a well-placed Cherry Blossom Tree. There was so much negative energy radiating from the young princess, it was a wonder his parents hadn't come out to see what was going on. If only they would believe him when he tried to tell them how evil she was, but his mother would not hear a word of it. She would just start babbling about how she and Neo Queen Serenity used to be the same way. Not likely.  
  
He had felt the seed of darkness as it began to grow inside her – changing her. He knew she had caused the Silver Crystal to disappear. He knew she had something to do with her brother's disappearance – even if he wasn't sure exactly what. He knew that the seed inside her was growing rapidly and – if not stopped – would come into full blossom sometime in the near future.  
  
Prince Damien sighed with frustration. He had done his best to protect his friends and the other royal children from the evil developing inside their princess and had thus far been quite successful at it. If only he knew how the seed of darkness had been planted in the beginning, he might at least have a lead to follow. The Princess hadn't always been evil like this. When she was very young, Small Lady had been a sweet – albeit somewhat annoying – strawberry-blonde haired child. Then – about 8 months before Nemesis first showed up – she began to change. This was when he had first sensed the seed of darkness that had been planted inside her.  
  
This was also when her long strawberry-blonde hair had changed into a deep cotton-candy pink. Perhaps the two were related – but how? How could he possibly help her when there were so few clues to follow? If only the Princess wasn't so damned naïve. Perhaps, the sacred flames would give him some sort of hint. There really wasn't much else he could do but sit and wait for the inevitable.   
  
Toys. Lots and lots of toys. Daddy and Uncle Nicky-san bought me lots of toys. A train set and a racecar set and lots of blocks. Movies and videogames and legos and a basketball hoop too. Grinning, Mamo skipped down the sidewalk holding tightly onto his Daddy's hand. General Nicholas laughed. "I think it is official. Mamo has enough toys to last him the rest of his life."  
  
"Daddy? When are they going to bring my toys, Daddy?"  
  
"That boy will be spoiled rotten in no time." Nicholas commented pointedly – "Just like the Small Lady."  
  
Endymion cursed his lips together. Perhaps he had gone a bit far spoiling his daughter in an effort to forget the loss of his son. Why, just this morning he had planned on taking her to town where she would have bought 3 or 4 more things (minimum) that she didn't need.  
  
"Daddy?" Mamo looked back at him curiously.  
  
Endymion looked down at his son. He was so sweet and innocent. The last think he wanted was to ruin that by spoiling him. "They should be here sometimes this evening or tomorrow."  
  
"Kay!"  
  
"I am sure your Onee-san will be eager to meet you." Mamo stopped dead in his tracks eyes wide. "What is wrong, Mamo-chan?" Endymion questioned of his son.  
  
"Daddy, should I get something for Onee-san? She didn't get no new toys. Hai?"  
  
Endymion smiled. "I think she would like that, Mamo-chan. Then, we only have one more place to go before we head home."  
  
"Really?! What is it? What is it!"  
  
"You will see."   
  
"We're home!!" Mamo announced excitedly as they approached the Crystal Palace. "Hey, Daddy, it's Justin!" Mamo yelled running up to the front gate. King Endymion's eyes locked onto the young guard as his son stopped immediately in front of him looking up. "Hey, Justin!" Mamo greeted him happily. "Guess what? You was right. I got a Mommy and a Daddy now and my own room and toys and Daddy got me a puppy!" Grinning, Mamo held the puppy out for Justin to see. Feeling its owner's excitement, the puppy yapped.  
  
Justin tensed feeling the king's eyes barring down on him. "Hey Mamo – ahm – Little Prince." Justin greeted stiffly keeping his eyes focused straight ahead. "General Nicholas-sama; Your Majesty." Mamo started to giggle hyperly as the puppy licked at his face.  
  
"Should I know him?"" Endymion questioned of his general. Justin held his breath.  
  
"Him?" General Nicholas raised an eyebrow. "That would be Justin, one of my lower guards. I sent he and his brother to look for the prince at Nephrite Hills earlier in the day. He located your son and brought him to my office."  
  
"Did he?" Nicholas nodded. Endymion looked back at the young guard who gulped silently. "I will need to speak with you and your brother sometimes later this week."  
  
"Of course, My Liege."  
  
Endymion nodded watching the nervous guard expectantly. "Were you planning on opening the door?"  
  
"Oh." Justin flushed. "Hai. Gomen, Majesty." 

Pursing her lips together, Small Lady swung slowly back and forth in the swing. "Daddy, Daddy look at my puppy!" Hearing a small almost-familiar voice made Small Lady look up. "Yes, Mamo-chan. You must still give your puppy a name you know."  
  
Standing up promptly, Small Lady ran through the gardens to meet her father on his way into the castle. She stopped suddenly just a few feet before her father. "Dad?" She question though her eyes focused past him at the little dark-haired someone that was causing all the uproar in the castle. "Uncle Nicholas?"  
  
King Endymion and General Nicholas turned towards the voice that had called to them. "Ah. There you are, Usa-chan." Endymion greeted his daughter warmly. "Come meet your little brother, Mamo-chan."  
  
Small Lady remained deathly silent starring at her little brother numbly. That was him. He was not dead after all. Moving closer to his Daddy, Mamo blinked innocently, starring up at his older sister. The new puppy swirmed yapping wildly as his new owner squeezed him tightly.  
  
Mamo looked up at his Daddy. "Is that my Onee-san, Daddy?" Endymion nodded. "Where's the bag at, Daddy?" General Nicholas handed a large shopping bag down to Mamo. Placing the puppy down on the ground, Mamo took the large bag in both his tiny hands. Shyly, Mamo walked towards Small Lady who continued to stare at him. "I – I got this for you in town Onee- san."  
  
Numbly, Small Lady took the bag from Mamo's small hands. "What is it?" She asked envisioning a frog or a snake or some other disgusting thing like the things the young Prince of Venus brought home for his mother. Shyly, Mamo looked down at the ground and shrugged.  
  
Small Lady starred at the gift again. Whatever it was, it wasn't moving. That had to be a good sign. Reaching into the bag, Small Lady pulled out a large blue and white stuffed rabbit. "Daddy said you likes bunnies." Mamo offered as way of explanation. "I wanned a real one, but Daddy said 'no,' and Uncle Nicky-san says bunnies breeds faster that peoples on ferdiliby drugs." Endymion shot his friend a dirty look to which Nicholas grinned sheepishly.  
  
Small Lady blinked. He had gotten this for her? A smile made its way cross her face. IT was so KAWAII!! Her little brother looked up at her with his hopeful midnight-blue eyes. "Thank you, Mamo-chan." Small Lady replied quietly. Maybe having her brother back wouldn't be so bad, though she'd still like to know how he'd survived the Dark Moon Attack all alone.  
  
"You like it?" Mamo grinned excitedly.  
  
"Hai. It's kawaii."  
  
Cute again. What was it with girls and cute? He certainly wasn't cute. "Daddy bought me a puppy!" Mamo told his Onee-san excitedly. "Puppy, where are you?" Yap! Yap! Yap! The puppy barked excitedly running circles around the two children. Yap! Yap! Yap! Grinning, Mamo scooped the squirming puppy up into his arms. "Daddy said I could have a pets cause you got Diana for a pet, and he's gonna sleep in my room and be my friend and A.B.'s friend. You wanna be my friend too Onee-san?" Small Lady remained silent.  
  
Onee-san. Onee-san has pink hair. Pink hair like the girl in the big window. The girl in the window was sad and lonely. I don't think she had no friends. She don't gots no friends cause she's lonely like me. I think Onee-san is the girl in the big window. Onee-san is lonely like me. You wanna be my friend Onee-san? Then, you won't be lonely no more. "Onee- san? You wanna be my friend Onee-san?"  
  
"Sure, Mamo-chan. I will be your friend." Mamo grinned. He's so kawaii. Could we really be friends? Is he too little for that? It would be nice to have a friend to talk to here in the palace. Maybe having a little brother wouldn't be so bad. It might even be fun. A shadow flashed across Small Lady's eyes. That is – if he lived long enough to have any fun.

Late that night – well, late for a six-year-old – Mamo found himself sitting in one of the red cushioned window seats in his playroom. The lights in the playroom were turned down low making it easier to see the sky outside, while a gentle fire, started by one of the late night servants, made the whole room feel warm and toasty. Daddy. Do you love me, Daddy?  
  
As he and A.B. starred distantly out the window, Mamo's mind wandered over the day's events. Just that morning he had been sitting in the hard wooden window seat on the 2nd floor of Nephrite Hills Orphanage. Now, he was sitting in the window seat of his own room. His pet puppy that he had yet to provide with a name had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace.  
  
Somehow though, something still felt wrong. Somehow, he still felt empty inside. He still felt lonely. Would the bad feeling ever go away? How could he trust his family now? What if they left him alone again? Why hadn't his daddy protected him from the bad people? Would Daddy protect him if they came back? What if the bad people came back for him? What if he was all-alone again?  
  
Mamo sighed heavily. Would he ever be able to trust his family again? Would he ever trust his Daddy again? "Not likely." He thought. Did Daddy really love him, or was he just lying like when he promised to protect him? Daddy. Do you love me Daddy?  
  
Just then, a small click called Mamo out of his thoughts. He looked up as the door to his room swung slowly open. "Mamo-chan?" King Endymion called. "Are you in here?"  
  
"I'm here, Daddy." Looking up, Mamo watched his Daddy as he came over to where he sat on the window seat. "Hi, Daddy."  
  
"Hey, son. Why are you sitting here all alone?" Mamo didn't answered, but turned back to look out the window. Daddy. Do you love me, Daddy? "Mamo- chan?" Endymion placed a hand on his son's shoulder, which Mamo emphatically pulled away from. Endymion starred at his son surprised. Was something wrong with him?  
  
Mamo shut his eyes tightly. Daddy didn't love him. If he did, he wouldna lied. He would have protected him. Why didn't his Daddy protect him? Why didn't Daddy love him anymore? "Daddy?" Mamo questioned quietly.  
  
Endymion swallowed a lump in his throat. Why had he pulled away like that? "Hai, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Do you love me, Daddy?" Mamo questioned innocently.  
  
A small smile crossed Endymion's face. "Oh course, I love you, Mamo-chan." He answered his son confidently.  
  
Hugging A.B. tightly, Mamo turned away from his Daddy and back out the window. "I wish I could believe you." He replied quietly. Endymion starred at his son shocked. Shutting his eyes, Mamo wouldn't look up at his Daddy. After a few minutes, he heard heavy footsteps and the door to his room shut. Silently, Mamo started to cry. "Gomen nasi, Daddy." He whispered. Would the pain ever go away?


	9. Chapter 8: Life as a Prince

Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Otooto-chan (Revised)  
  
Chapter 8 – Life as a Prince  
  
Author's Notes: I am soooo sorry, mina!!! I should have updated sooner. Forgive me? I know this chapter is a tad bit short (well, actually it's 5 pages long), but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. Next chapter should be interesting. Mamo meets the royal children and possible gets a chance to go to the 20th century. As always, please, please, please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!  
  
"Mamo-chan. Time to wake up, sweetheart." Neo Queen Serenity's serene voice coaxed as she stood over her newly found son's bunk bed. Reaching up to the top bunk, which Mamo had chosen to sleep in the night before, she shook him gently. "Mamo-chan."  
  
"Huhm. Nani? I don wanna get up yet, Miss. Carol." He mumbled sleepily. "I was dreamin' 'bout Mommy and Daddy."  
  
Serenity could not help but smile. "It is no dream, my Mamo-chan."  
  
"Uh?" Slowing and cautiously, Mamo forced his eyes open. He could still hear Mommy's voice. What if it really was a dream? What if he woke up back at Nephrite Hills Orphanage? The world was a blur as Mamo sat up in bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he blinked a couple of times bringing the world and Mommy into focus. "MOMMY!!" He cried out gleefully jumping down from the bunk and into her arms. He grinned as he hugged her neck tightly. "I was so afraid. I thought you'd go away again."  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan." She hugged him tightly. "It is so good to have you home. How about I help you get dressed, and we will join Daddy and everyone for some breakfast?"  
  
"Hai!" Mamo emphatically agreed.  
  
A short time later, Mamo was skipping happily down the hallways and cooridors of the castle holding tightly onto his mother's hand. "Here we are, Mamo-chan." Mommy told him as a guard opened the door for them.  
  
Mommy. Mommy was here when I woke up this morning. She didn't go away like she did when I woke up at Nephrite Hills. I'm hungry. I'm gonna eat breakfast with Mommy and Daddy and everyone. Who is everyone? At Nephrite Hills, everyone is the other orphan kids in my class, but they aren't everyone no more. Who is everyone?  
  
Inside the dinning hall, a large group had already gathered for breakfast. At the front end of the table, King Endymion was the first of Earth's royal family to awaken. Next to him was an empty chair for his wife. On either side of the table near him, there were an empty chair for one of his two children: Small Lady and of course Chibimamo.  
  
Also at the table, Minako and Makoto chatted excitedly about – what else – the return of Small Lady's Otooto-chan. General Nicholas, who sat across the table with his and Minako's five-year-old son, Micah, sighed as the pair threw another round of questions at him. General Atrus, husband to Sailor Mercury, laughed at his friend's pridicament. "Yes, Nicholas. Tell us more." He replied teasingly. Nicholas glared at him not finding the joke funny in the least.  
  
On the other side of the table next to the adults, all of the pre-teenage royalty sat. Prince Antiny sat next to his father, Atrus, while conversing across the table with Prince Triston and Damien. Finally, Princess Lita of Jupiter sat between her mother, Makoto, and her older brother, Triston. The eleven-year-old sat quiet in the midst of the chaos, listening to the conversations around her and concentrating on her breakfast.  
  
As Neo Queen Serenity led Mamo into the room, the entire dinning hall suddenly grew silent. Every eye turned to stare at the young prince who clung tightly to his mother's hand. He shifted nervously under the stares of the group and made move to try and hide behind his mother's long dress. Smiling sweetly at the group, Serenity pulled Mamo in front of her reaching down to pick him up.  
  
Whimpering, Mamo clung to his mother's next hiding his face shyly from them all. "Shh. There is nothing to be afraid of, my Mamo-chan." Serenity told him as she made her way to the front of the table. "Besides, Daddy is here. He will protect you, ne?" Mamo refrained from answering.  
  
King Endymion raised his eyebrow amusingly at her use of his 20th century nickname. "Minna." He replied addressing the group. "As most of you have probably heard by now, our son finally returned to us yesterday."  
  
Neo Queen Serenity nodded her agreement. "You will here by Mommy, okay Mamo-chan?" Reluctantly, Mamo looked up from where he had been hiding. His midnight-blue eyes grew wide as he starred first at his father and then at the large group starring back at him. As one of the servants sat down a booster seat, Serenity helped her son into the empty sat next to Prince Micah of Venus. "I will be right here." She replied taking the seat next to Endymion at the front of the table.  
  
People. Lots of people. People starring. Why do they all stare at me that way? Is it cause I'm a prince? People never starred at me when I was an orphan. No one notices an orphan, but everyone notices a prince. I don't know how to be a prince. I know how to be an orphan, but I don't know how to be a prince.  
  
As his mother slipped him into the booster seat, Mamo focus his attention on the empty plate in front of him. He could smell all the food that was laid out on the table and it made his stomach growl. Mamo blinked. "Mommy, my tummy is mad at me again." He replied with a grin.  
  
Minako laughed. "He takes after his mother, ne?" Makoto laughed nodding her agreement while Serenity glared at them both, not finding the joke funny in the least.  
  
"What would you like to eat, little highness?" A young woman asked coming up behind him.  
  
Mamo blinked surprised turning to look at her. Was she talking to him? She was looking at him. She must be confused. "My name isn't Highness. It's Mamo-chan." Mamo informed her looking up at her with his large midnight- blue eyes. Frowning, he turned his attention back to the table of food that was quite out of his reach. "I can't reach." He whined.  
  
The woman giggled, as did quite a few of the people at the table. "What would you like, Mamo-chan? I will get it for you." Nodding, Mamo pointed out the stuff he wanted while the young woman spooned it onto his plate. Filling the plate with child-size portions, she placed the plate in front of him. "Milk or orange juice?" She questioned.  
  
Mamo thought about it. "Milk!" He declared. Smiling, the woman left to fetch a glass of milk for the young prince. As he ate, Mamo thought to himself. He never got to pick his own breakfast at Nephrite. Being a prince was going to be great! Silently though, he did wish there was someone his own age to play with. Everyone here was so big!!  
  
Poke. Mamo blinked as he felt something poke him in the side. As the woman returned with his glass of milk, Mamo reached up taking it from her and bringing it to his mouth for a drink. Poke. "Stop it." He whined getting ready to dig into the food that was making his stomach grumble. Poke. What was that? Poke.  
  
Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Mamo turned finding himself face-to-face with – a young boy about his age. The little boy had dirty-blonde hair and dangerously curious emerald green eyes. The two boys starred at each other silently for a moment before the boy's whole face lit up with a wide grin. "Hello. I am Micah."  
  
Mamo continued to stare at him wide-eyed. "I'm Mamo-chan." He answered.  
  
Micah's grin grew even wider. "You are my age."  
  
Mamo blinked. "You are weird." He informed the boy turning back to his meal. Weirdo. Why did he have to keep poking him like that? He was hungry and that strange kid was keeping him from his food.  
  
After breakfast, Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion had a conference to attend. Back in his playroom, Mamo was searching frantically for his old friend. "A.B.? A.B., where are you? A.B.!!" Where could he be? He hadn't left him for long. A.B. had been sleeping on the window seat when Mommy put him to bed last night. He was there in the morning when he left for breakfast. Wasn't he? He had forgotten to check. What if A.B ran away? What if he was lost? What if someone had kidnapped him?  
  
Sitting down in one of the window seats, Mamo hugged his knees tightly. Putting his head down, he started to cry. A.B. was gone. He was gone just like Mommy and Daddy had been. His friend left him and he was all-alone. Mamo was so busy crying, he didn't hear the door knob click as the door was pushed open. "Mamo-chan?" A strong male voice questioned. Coming over, he placed his head on Mamo's shoulder. "What is wrong, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"A.B." He whimpered. "He's gone. My friend went away." There was no response. Sniffling, Mamo looked up. It was General Nicholas, and – some blue-haired woman – and she was holding A.B.!! "A.B.!!" Standing up in the window seat, Mamo glared at the woman accusingly. "She kidnapped A.B.!!" Mamo accused pointing.  
  
Shaking his head, Nicholas smiled slightly. "We did not KIDNAP him, Mamo- chan. We took him to - - the doctor. He is all better now." General Nicholas pointed to the blue-haired woman. "Doctor Ami fixed him for you."  
  
Mamo blinked starring at his friend and then at the woman who was holding him. "Doctor?" Mamo shuddered. "Did – did you have to give him a shot??" He questioned.  
  
Smiling, Ami shook her head. "No – no shot." She assured him. "He was a very good patent. You know, you might want to come and see me some time."  
  
Mamo was about to protest against going to the doctor when A.B. blinked at him. Mamo starred. "A.B?" He questioned. A.B. beeped. Pulling his way out of Ami's hands, A.B. floated down stopping just in front of Mamo's face and blinked. Mamo grinned happily. "A.B.!! You can talk again!!" Mamo cried out gleefully. "Doctor Ami made A.B. talk again!" Mamo announced happily hugging his friend tightly. "Arigato!!" He declared hugging her.  
  
Ami smiled at his excitement. "You are very welcome, Mamo-chan. You know where to come if you ever get sick, ne?"  
  
"Hai! Hai!"  
  
Grinning at the boy's excitement, Nicholas reached down picking him up. "Hey, Mamo-chan. Why do you and A.B. not go outside and play?" Nicholas winked at him. "I believe your Daddy got you a surprise outside. Who knows? Maybe, you will even meet some new friends." He told him knowing full well most of the royal and nobel children spent their days playing out in the gardens. Mamo grinned excitedly nodding his agreement.  
  



	10. Chapter 9: Surprise!

Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Otooto-chan (Revised)

Chapter 9: Surprise!!

Author's Notes: Finally! It's finished! Sorry for waiting so long to update Chibimamoru!! I promise to do better! In Chapter 10, we'll visit Small Lady again and see what's been happening with T.J. and the kids at Nephrite Hills. (wink) A new battle is brewing. (evil laughter) Once again, you'll NEVER EVER guess what's been plaguing Small Lady!! Also, will Damien be able to find out anything from Chibimamo?

* * *

A surprise! Daddy gots a surprise for me outside ina gardens. Uncle Nicky-san says so. Uncle Nicky-san is takin me outside to see the surprise. A.B.'s coming with me ta see the surprise. A.B. can talk now. I TOLD them he could talk. A.B. says he wants ta see the surprise, and Stella does too. Stella's my puppy – my puppy that Daddy bought. Stella can't talk like A.B. does, but I know she wants to see the surprise to, so I brought her with A.B. and me. Stella and A.B. and me. We're all gonna see the surprise together!!

Leading Mamo by the hand, General Nicholas couldn't help but smile at the child's overflowing happiness and curiosity. Everything excited him. Everything was brand new. Holding tightly to the general's hand, he half-walked, half-skipped studying everything like a newborn just being introduce to the world. He was so wrapped up in his own little world he didn't even seem to notice the large number of young eyes starring after him. "Are we there yet, Uncle Nicky-san?" Mamo questioned excitedly. "Are we there yet?"

"Yap! Yap! Yap!" Feeling the excitement of her owner, Stella barked out her own happy song running circles around the general, stopping every other minute to study something new and exciting. Then, as if realizing she was about to get left behind, she would take off in a mad dash catching up with the child and his uncle just as they disappeared behind a wall or down a walkway. 

"Just in the next garden, Mamo-chan." Nicholas assured him as they rounded the last corner. Mamo's eyes lit up dancing like two oceans on a warm spring morning and a loud gasp gave away his pent up excitement.

* * *

"Uncle Nicky-san, look! It's a tree house!!" Mamo told him as if he couldn't see it for himself. Letting go of his Uncle's hand, he took a running jump up onto the rope ladder, which led up into the tree. Grinning, he climbed up all the way to the top disappearing through the open door. A minute later he can back out holding a crayon-colored picture he'd ripped off the wall. "Uncle Nicky-san! Who drew this?" He questioned loudly holding the picture out for his Uncle to see.

Looking at the picture from the ground, Nicholas smiled warily. "You did, Mamo-chan." Mamo paused for a moment starring from his Uncle to the picture to the tree house and back to his Uncle again. "No one's been in it since you ah . . .disappeared." Cursing his lips, Nicholas awaited the child's reaction. Would the old tree house help to jog his memories?

* * *

"Mamo no baka!!" A five-year-old strawberry-blonde odango-haired child yelled up at her 2-½ year old brother. Giggling hyperly, Mamo disappeared inside the tree house clutching his prize – a stash of candy he'd found hidden in his sister's bedroom. "Put the ladder down! Half of that tree house is mine!! All of that candy is mine!!! Mamo no baka!!!" Mamo grinned his midnight-blue eyes dancing excitedly as he reached into the little pink bag pulling out a sweet piece of candy and popping in into his mouth. "Daddy! Mamo won't let me inside the tree house!!"

Daddy must have helped Onee-san up, cause a moment later she was climbing up on the platform. Mamo's eyes were large and disturbingly innocent as he popped another piece of candy into his mouth grinning at her. "Yummy!" He declared. "Mine!!"

Standing in the doorway, Chibiusa glared down at her little brother. "Gemme my candy, Mamo-chan!" Grinning, he shook his head trying to hide the bag behind his back. As Chibiusa stalked closer, Chibimamo stood up ready to make a bolt for the door. Before he could get there, however, Chibiusa tackled him. "Let go!" She insisted trying to pry it from his hands."

"No! No! No! More candy for Mamo-chan!" Mamo insisted giggled hyperly popping yet another one into his mouth.

"If you don't let go, Mamo-chan, I'll MAKE you let go!" Grinning as if it were a game, Mamo shook his head clutching the bag as tightly as his two-year-old hands could manage. "You asked for it, Mamo-chan!" Holding her brother down, Chibiusa began tickling him mercilessly. Laughing loudly, Mamo swirmed trying to escape. Unable to beat his much older sister, however, he was finally forced to release to precious bag of candy.

Making his escape without the bag, Mamo ran to the edge of the tree house coming down the slide – where his father immediately scoped him up. Still giggling, Mamo hugged tightly onto his Daddy's neck. "Hi, Daddy!" He grinned while Chibiusa watched them both from the top of the tree house.

"Mamo-chan." Endymion replied in the famous parental you're-in-trouble voice. "Have we not told you to ask before you go into someone else's things?"

Unfazed, Mamo grinned nodding emphatically. "Hai, Daddy. I did ask." Mamo insisted matter-of-factly. "She said no."

"And what does 'NO' mean?"

Mamo thought about it. "Get it yourself?"

"No. It means you just earned yourself a three minute time-out, Little Prince." Endymion told him with a sigh turning to carry him inside the castle.

"Uh, oh." Mamo answered eyes going wide as his father playfully messed with his hair. Really, Mamo wasn't the easiest child to stay mad at. A minute later Mamo found himself sitting in a hard chair facing a corner in his father's office. "Is it three minutes yet?"

"No."

"Is it three minutes now?"  
  
"No, Mamo-chan."

"Is it three minute now?"

"No, Mamo-chan and if you ask me again you'll be there three minutes more." Silence

"Uh – Daddy?"

Endymion sighed fighting not to become frustrated. "What is it, Mamo-chan?"

"Um . . .Is three minutes more longer than three minutes?" There was a moment of silence as Endymion sweat-dropped before starting to laugh at the innocent question. Grinning widely, Mamo turned around in the chair giving his father his very best rehearsed look. Shaking his head, Endymion pointed at the wall. "Iie. Wall." He told him firmly – or as firmly as he could, while stifling laughter and looking at his son with that look on his face. Sticking out his lower lip, Mamo turned to face the wall kicking his feet boredly for the next three minutes.

* * *

Blinking, Mamo shook his head looking back down at Uncle Nicholas who watched him expectantly from the ground. Grinning, he let go of the railing he'd been clutching while he spaced out. "I remember, Uncle Nicky-san! It's MY tree house." Reaching down, he pulled the rope ladder up onto the platform before disappearing back through the open door. Smiling to himself, Nicholas turned away making his way back to the castle. 'I think he's going to be all right.'

Nicholas claimed no one had been in the tree house since he left, but that wasn't entirely true for it looked a bit different than he remembered. The beanbag chairs in the corner were larger than they were before. On the built-in bookshelves was a stack of new coloring books, crayons, and some books which may or may not have been there before seeing as he couldn't read either then or now. Also, in the middle of the floor was a pair of toy swords which seemed vaguely familiar.

Grinning excitedly, he grabbed a coloring book off the top of the stack. Lying flat on his stomach, he opened to a page that he liked, dumped the crayons on the floor, and made himself satisfied by coloring in HIS coloring book. "It's mine and I don't gotta share with, T.J." He thought happily.

"Hey kid!" Roughly five minutes later, Mamo was still focusing on his picture when a young male voice from outside caught his ear. "Hey, kid! Mamoru, come on out here." Mamo looked up. Those were older boys – older boys like T.J. He hadn't known there would be older boys here. Gulping, he backed away from the open door further back into the tree house. There was a murmuring of voices outside.

Uh, oh. Lots of older boys was worse than one older boy. "A.B." He called fearfully. Beeping, A.B. – who had been lying against the wall nearby – blinked floated over into the frightened little boy's arms. A load "clang!" made Mamo jump. Someone was climbing up the slide. They were coming up after him. They – but who were they? At Nephrite Hills, they was T.J. and his friends, but they wasn't they no more. Who was they? Was they mean like T.J. and the big boys at Nephrite Hills?

* * *

Actually, "they" was Prince Triston of Jupiter, Prince Damien of Mars, and Prince Antiny of Mercury. Twelve-year-old Prince Triston was well built like his father, on the tall side for his age, with soft brown hair and demanding chocolate brown eyes. The second of the group, eleven-year-old Prince Damien of Mars was basically average height with pitch-black hair like his mother and deep, deep purple orbs with a gaze that seemed to read a person's very soul. The last of the group was of course eleven-year-old Prince Antiny. Ever the quiet one of the group, he had sea blue hair common of Mercurians and inquisitive emerald-green eyes which he'd inherited from his father.

"Hey kid!" Triston called starring up at the high tree house with interest. "Mamoru, come on out here." Getting no response, Triston turned back to look at his friends. "Are you sure he's up there Damien-kun?"

Standing back with his eyes closed and arms crossed in front of him, Damien nodded simply. "Hai. His aura is very much like King Endymion-sama's." Cursing his lips together, Triston looked up at the high tree house with its rope ladder pulled up and the slide which allowed for quick decent. "Or quick entry." Triston thought with a grin.

"What are you thinking, Triston?" Antiny questioned just as Triston began to make his way up the slide up into the tree house. "Triston-kun, you're going to scare him making all that noise!"

"He'll live." Reaching the top of the slide, Triston climbed up onto the platform. From there, it took him all of two seconds to spot the young earth prince pushed back against the far wall of the tree house holding A.B. tightly to his chest starring at him with those large midnight-blue eyes of his. Shaking his head, Triston grabbed hold of the rope ladder throwing it down for his friends below. "Damien, Antiny come on up. I found him."

* * *

Grinning, Triston made his way inside the tree house, which was just barely over his head, and towards the newly found prince. "Hey, kid. Did you not hear me calling you?" Cursing his lips, Mamo shrugged. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
A.B. made a face at the comment. "A.B. don't got a tongue." Mamo informed him. Coming up behind them, Damien laughed. "He told you Triston no baka."

"Shut up, fire hazard." Triston glared back at his friend shoving him forcefully backwards. Shutting his eyes, Mamo hid his face behind A.B. Triston was even bigger than T.J. What did they want? Was they gonna take away his new toys? He didn't have to share if he didn't wanna. Justin said so.

"Guys, is this really the best time to start a fight?" Antiny – ever the peacemaker – questioned noticing how it was affecting the little prince. "I told you, you were going to scare him." As if suddenly remembering the reason they'd come up here in the first place, both Triston and Damien turning to stare at the little child they'd come to see. Plopping down beside Mamo on the floor, Antiny pushed A.B. down away from his face. "There's nothing to be afraid for, Mamo-kun. We just wanted to talk to you is all."

"Who are you?" Mamo questioned curiously. Who were they? These boys were they. They were older boys like T.J. "How come ya wanna talk to me? Hows come you know my name?" He quizzed them. The older boys wanted to talk to him. Why did older boys want to talk to him? Older boys like T.J. don't talk ta younger boys. They just steal all the good toys.

Triston smirked. "You had better get used to it, kid. Everyone who's anyone knows your name. It comes with being a prince." A prince. I know about Princes, but I don't know how to BE a prince. Princes lives in big houses with lots and lots of rooms and they wear funny clothes like Daddy wears. Everyone knows a prince. No one cares about an orphan, but everyone cares about a prince. Everyone cares about a prince. I'm a prince, but I don't feel like a prince. I still feel lonely inside – lonely like an orphan, not like a prince. Princes are never lonely. Everyone knows a Prince.

"You're the Prince of Earth, squirt – Neo Prince Mamoru Endymion of Earth. Do you not know that? Your Daddy is the King of Earth." Neo Prince what? That's not my name. My name is Mamo-chan, cause everyone at Nephrite called me Mamo-chan. Mamo-chan was my orphan name. I guess being a new prince means ya got get a new name too – Mamoru. Mamoru is my prince name. Mamo is my orphan name, but I'm not a orphan no more. I'm a prince, cause a prince gets to live at home. Home is where Mommy makes it all better. I don't mind being a prince, cause I like home and I like Mommy. "I'm Prince Triston of Jupiter." The very tall – taller than T.J. even – prince told him running his hand roughly through his brown hair to push it back out of his face.

"Hai. And I'm Prince Antiny of Mercury and that's Prince Damien of Mars. You'll be seeing a lot of us around. We live here at the castle with you." Castle? Castle is what Mommy and Daddy's big house is called. My home is in the castle with Mommy and Daddy and Onee-san and the other Princes who live there too. The other princes – the other princes are older than me. I think I like the other princes. Prince Antiny makes sure things aren't too scary. Prince Triston does lots of scary things – like making loud noises on the slide – but he makes me feel safe. He can protect me from bad boys like T.J. cause he's taller than T.J. Prince Damien don't talk a lot, but he knows a lot, cause his eyes know a lot. He looks at me funny and his eyes look different cause his eyes know a lot. I don't know how – but I know they know cause how they look at me like they do. "How comes ya wanted ta talk to me, ne?" Mamo queried rising to his feet.

Leaning back against the wall, Triston shrugged. "Boredom mostly. It was Damien's idea." Antiny nodded while Damien kept silent. This was definitely the missing prince. But the question still remained. What had caused him to go missing in the first place? Was Small Lady truly responsible as he suspected? If so, why? Why and how had the evil been planted within her? Did the Little Prince hold the answers that might help to save his sister - - from herself? Finally, after a moment, Damien spoke. "Little Prince, Mamo-chan, how would you feel about helping me with something - - - important?" Mamo blinked curiously.

* * *


	11. IMPORTANT Attention ALL READERS!

Attention: To Anyone Still Reading Chibimamoru: Small Lady's Otooto-chan

I know I haven't worked on this story in a VERY VERY VERY LONG TIME, and I am sorry. Life just seemed to get in the way unfortunately, and it is hard to update a fanfic when you are living on the street. I DO PLAN TO FINISH THIS FANFIC.

However, I am reposting it under the name "Chibimamoru" Small Lady's Little Brother. At the new address, I have fixed a lot of grammer/spelling/context errors, added a couple of extra scene, etc…. But it is the SAME STORY. My biggest reasons for rewriting this are:

1. I see room for improvement, and my writing skills have improved.

2. This was NOT supposed to be an "Anti" fanfic, but I somehow gave people that impression. For this reason, I have revised and added a couple of scenes in order to show Chibiusa as I MEANT to show her.

3. I felt like I was neglecting the TRUE enemy in this fanfic. For this reason, I added extra chapters (chapters 1 and 2) at the beginning in order to introduce the enemy.

4. I felt like it was dragging BADLY. For this reason and the fact I really want to get caught up to where I was before as soon as possible, I am combining Chapters 2 – 7 into one (or possibly 2) longer chapters. I plan on doing this for "Chapter 4" of the new story.

I have currently finished and posted Chapter 2 and am working on Chapter 3. I have found myself updating much faster than I was before, so I'll be back to where I was in NO TIME. I do hope everyone who was enjoying this fanfic will go to the new address to continue this story. Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!! The new address is: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/2223700/1/


End file.
